


El cielo a mi favor

by Rahzel



Series: El cielo a mi favor [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance, comedia, misterio, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Después de años de inesperada paz, unos misteriosos personajes aparecen en varias aldeas con un plan para acabar con esos días tranquilos después de la guerra. Kakashi, como Hokage, se verá involucrado en ello y quizá, encuentre algo más que en el camino.Historia ilustrada.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: El cielo a mi favor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012908
Kudos: 1





	1. Primer contacto

****

Había sido muy repentino y un poco de estupidez de la muchacha cuando subió a la copa del árbol para ver mejor el mundo a su alrededor. Nunca pensó que la rama en donde estaba parada fuera a romperse y ella fuera a caer sin remedio al suelo. Tal y como estaba disfrazada, porque Fuyuki había ingresado a la aldea de incógnito, la falda había quedado levantada al caer al suelo dejando su trasero a la vista de todos. O bien, en su caso a uno de los pocos transeúntes que andaban por ese camino: el Hokage.

Fuyuki se bajó la falda rápidamente y lo vio a él tan parsimonioso y hasta atrevido le resultó, poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con él dedo.

—Sé que viste todo, así que ahora, deberás pagar peaje —le dijo la muchacha dejando atónito a Kakashi que hasta había perdido la página que iba leyendo de su libro.

—Te equivocas, yo…

—Sé que las viste, son azul cielo de encaje y con lazos —insistió ella sin dejarlo defenderse en lo absoluto— si hasta te has sonrojado.

—Tienes un bonito trasero, es normal que…

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó eufórica— sabía que sólo te estabas haciendo el desentendido.

Kakashi no sabía que decir, no es como que en ese momento se le ocurriera una buena forma de salir bien parado de ahí. Intentó negarlo y le salió el tiro por la culata, así que sólo respiró resignado y cuando vio la expresión de la muchacha cambiar a una sonrisa, no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocuparse más todavía.

—Hoy es el festival de fuegos artificiales y me acompañaras —dijo complacida— es mi primer año estando sola. No quiero recibir así el nuevo año —siguió hablando ya un poco más calmada de lo que había estado antes— así que podemos olvidarnos de esto fácilmente y pasar la noche juntos, Hokage-sama.

—Pero yo no tenía pensado ir al festival.

—Pues, ahora irá —insistió ella tan segura de ganar como estaba Kakashi de no ir.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —repitió él.

—Hagamos una carrera. Si me gana, se ahorrará esto y no tendrá que acompañarme —sugirió ella sabiendo que la pelea verbal iba a durar para siempre.

—¿Hasta dónde?

—Hasta allá, justo donde empiezan las escaleras —señaló al frente extendiendo el brazo.

—Ah, donde está la mariposa.

—No, en las escaleras.

—Pero tu dedo está señalando la mariposa —remarcó él haciendo que un tic le apareciera justo en la ceja— oh, mira, ya gané —dijo viendo la mariposa posarse sobre su libro. ¿Podía alguien ser tan meticuloso e irritante?

Sí, se podía.

—¡Hasta las escaleras!

—Ah, lo tendrías que haber dicho desde el comienzo —guardó su libro viendo a la mariposa volar lejos, para luego acabar cerrando sus ojos. A pesar de que no se veía su rostro por la máscara, podía intuir debajo de ella, una expresión amable por la expresión de sus ojos— pero como ya gané, elegiré mi premio.

Aunque simplemente, Fuyuki estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero parecía que él se estaba divirtiendo haciendo el tonto y no sabía exactamente cómo tomar eso. Lo que sí supo es que posiblemente, su plan se hubiese visto totalmente cambiado para poder llegar a cumplir su objetivo. Sin mucho qué hacer, debería darle la vuelta y darle alguna señal a Mochizuki para que abandonara la misión rápidamente.

Pensando y pensando, no se dio cuenta cuando el Hokage se detuvo y la miró por sobre el hombro preguntándole si no iba a acompañarla al festival, deberían buscar un lugar más alejado para pasarlo juntos, pero ¡él había aceptado! Ya con eso, daba por cierto que todo iría de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Con la confianza que tenía la joven, tomó del brazo al Hokage y comenzó a andar con él rumbo al centro que es donde se celebraría el año nuevo. Sabía exactamente qué las cosas iban a sucederse de ese modo que ya tenía estudiada la situación y muy bien actuado su guion, principalmente, para estar con el líder de la aldea. Fuyuki tenía planes que poner en marcha, pero había arrancado con buen pie de momento.

Se presentó bajó el nombre de Ito Hazuki. Su historia era precisamente, que al perder a su padre, estaba buscando un lugar más pequeño al que mudarse y había ido a ver los pisos de la zona antes del festival. Nada más lejos de la Fuyuki real, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una buena actuación para conseguir sus fines y eso a veces requería que se hiciera pasar por alguien más, hablando mal y pronto, era una mentirosa profesional.

Fuyuki, o momentáneamente, Hazuki, iba a disfrutar de su primera noche con el Hokage, con el año viejo yéndose y el nuevo llegando, sin saber que aun con el plan más elaborado que pudiera imaginar y componer con su secuaz, siempre, habría algo que podía fallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, gente linda? Espero que bien, que les tengo esta historia a la cual, le he puesto mucho cariño. Espero que le den una oportunidad a este OC que es Oshiro Fuyuki porque estoy segura que van a disfrutar la lectura.
> 
> El dibujo de la portada es de mi autoría y con suerte, iré subiendo más dibujos de ellos a lo largo de los capítulos. Espero les gusten también.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	2. Enmascarado

**Capítulo 2**

**Enmascarado**

La carta había llegado como una advertencia a la oficina del Hokage. Era una pequeña tarjeta de presentación que contaba con un mensaje corto:

_Mi estimado Hokage. Esta noche me haré con el pergamino de jutsu prohibidos. Ruego no me esperen despiertos._

_Atte., Su amigo, el Barón fantasma_

Y al final de este mensaje tan escueto, había un dibujito de él mismo Chibi, como su firma de autenticidad. Nunca era igual, por lo que era fácil detectar cuando había una falsificación y no era él quien los atacaba.

El Hokage no estaba a gusto con el mensaje. Había rumores sobre ese bandido y un listado de robos que había hecho: uno más valioso que otro. Lo peor resultaba en lo escurridizo que podría ser. No sé caracterizaba por ser violento ni tampoco por sus grandes jutsu de ataques, sino, por lo bueno que era para huir. Cada uno de sus robos era un espectáculo y nunca repetía su huida. Era un tipo ingenioso y con carisma, lo que hacía que fuera amado y odiado por igual. Como ya contamos antes, sus apariciones eran espectáculos llenos de trucos: verlo en vivo era un agasajo, al menos, para los que solos lo veían pues, quién era su víctima no era precisamente quién más feliz se ponía.

—¿Qué haremos con él, Hokage-sama? —Le preguntó Iruka a Kakashi.

El ninja seguía con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla.

—Lo atraparemos. Podrá ser un maestro del engaño, pero se enfrenta a otro maestro del engaño —estaba más que confiado en que podía ganar, más con esa advertencia ¿Sería real que estaba avisándole de sus planes? ¿Por qué? Debería tener cuidado para poder atraparlo, era su principal pensamiento: Konoha sería quién atraparía al bandido y revelaría sus secretos.

Se preparó todo para evitarlo. Aunque algo le decía que si tenía la valía para avisar de su ataque es porque tenía la suficiente confianza como para ganar la partida, lo que hacía pensar al Hokage sobre ser mucho más cuidadoso al respecto, después de todo, no era que se hacía fama por nada, pero por su honor que no iba a dejar que nada escapara de la aldea por manos de nadie, no al menos mientras él estuviese de guardia.

Salió de la oficina momentos después. Había cosas que quería hacer fuera de ella, en realidad, cualquier lugar era mejor que la oficina, era un hombre de acción después de todo, no alguien que estaría a gusto firmando y sellando papeles; entre informes y asignaciones de misiones. Pero se había hecho cargo de todo ello a pesar de que no lo quería y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo por todas las personas que estaban con su confianza en él.

Era mucho, por sobre todo, porque si fallaba en la misión, iba a fallarle a muchas más personas de las que se podía imaginar. Mucha presión y, aun así, su semblante se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado como de costumbre.

—Hokage-sama —gritó una jovencita extendiendo la mano a lo lejos para saludar al líder de su aldea con tal entusiasmo que todo el que pasaba por ahí habría escuchado su buen ánimo y volteado a verla.

Kakashi no es que se acostumbrara a ese tipo de cosas, realmente, prefería estar solo y tranquilo que con las personas reconociéndolo por algo de lo que no se sentía merecedor. Pero lo aceptaba de buena gana cuando así sucedía.

******

En la noche, entre explosiones de colores y llamativa nube de humo entre verdes y azules, hizo su aparición, pero no precisamente desde el centro del humo, sino, desde lo alto de la cúpula. Su capa ondeaba al viento y su rostro era escondido por una especie de casco que aun así, le permitía tener una buena visión de la situación. Nada se veía de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel estaba cubierto por un traje elegante, sin ir demasiado ajustado, pero contorneando la silueta debajo de él. El cuello llevaba un pañuelo y un broche con una piedra roja que brillaba con la luz de la luna. El traje azul, de corte frac tenía unas líneas blancas en las mangas y cruzaban su pecho haciendo una división de tres piezas, junto con el pantalón del mismo tono. Así mismo, sus pies terminaban cubiertos por unas botas con tacos de tres centímetros en tono negro. La capa llegaba hasta el suelo y era precisamente, una de las fuentes de la mayoría de sus trucos. En cuanto se cubría con ella, había que estar a la espera de lo que podía sacar de ahí cuando abría sus brazos y dejaba escapar sus sorpresas.

—Gracias por la bienvenida —agradeció. La voz sonó más gruesa gracias a que al cubrir su cara, tenía una buena caja de resonancia.

—No se confíen —dijo el Hokage alerta. No hacía falta que estuviera ahí, que con un equipo especializado como el que tenía, debería seguir en su oficina con su trabajo, pero habiendo tanto papeleo, no se iba a perder una batalla contra ese personaje.

—Eso, no se confíen —saltó hacia atrás, cayendo al vacío y desapareciendo de la vista de los jounin, al menos, de los que estaban esperándolos por el flanco norte, por el sur y en el interior de la mansión, había varias ninjas listos para hacer sus movimientos y capturarlo… si podían.

Escurridizo como era, se escapó de los primeros tres que lo interceptaron en la ventana, saltando a uno de ellos, cayendo en la cabeza del segundo y haciendo un barrido de pies con el tercero, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio, hizo un jutsu que convirtió el suelo en hielo, haciéndolos patinar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bloqueó la salida con una muralla de hielo de la misma manera que antes. Su jutsu era fuerte ante el fuego, que apenas lo derretía, así que mientras buscaban una manera de salir, le darían tiempo a desaparecer.

Fase uno: completada.

Corrió haciendo resonar sus pasos por el suelo. El pasillo amplio le hacía un excelente eco, delatando su posición, y pensando que lo hacía a propósito, dos ninjas más aparecieron frente a él intentando detenerlo.

El primer lanzó una bola de fuego que el enmascarado tuvo que esquivar llegando a correr sobre la pared y quedando parado de cabeza en el techo gracias a que había mandado chakra a sus pies. Había esquivado ese ataque, pero no estaba ganada la partida todavía, que seguían con intenciones de pelear y en esta ocasión, el jutsu de fuego combinado con los explosivos del otro ninja fueron los que intentaron derribarlo. El Barón fantasma se cubrió con su capa y desapareció, habiendo visto dispersarse el humo, sin hallar rastro de él, pero no había desaparecido así nomás: los había dejado inmerso en una ilusión en el que los ninjas estaban peleando con él e intentando atraparlo, como si fuera el juego del pilla pilla.

Cayó con una pierna contra el suelo y miró a los shinobi continuar con sus ataques y antes de volver a correr, les lanzó unas agujas impregnadas en somníferos que los dejaron fuera de juego rápidamente.

Fase dos: completada.

Sólo le quedaba la última que iba a ser la más difícil de sortear: conseguir el pergamino. Entró sin ver a nadie en los alrededores, merodeó por la habitación y lo consiguió. Fue una sorpresa que estuviera sin vigilancia cuando había anunciado que iba a por él, lo cierto es que no era así. Apenas lo tomó, el pergamino desapareció en un ¡puf! En sus manos: era un jutsu. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y fue cuando encontró al Hokage sosteniendo justo lo que estaba buscando: la había engañado sabiendo que iba a llegar hasta ahí.

—Parece que vamos a jugar un poco —se rio con una mano en la cintura. Ya estaba suponiendo que estaba volviéndose fácil llegar a robar a uno de los cinco grandes.

Kakashi colocó el pergamino en la bolsa de shuriken y se puso en posición de pelea, a pesar de que su adversario lucía aun tan relajado como el momento en que había hecho su aparición en la cúpula.

—Hokage, muéstrame lo mejor que tengas —una lluvia de kunai salió disparada hacia él, haciendo una voltereta en el aire, esquivándolo, pero a ese entonces, Kakashi ya había aparecido detrás suyo y lo golpeaba en la espalda. Al hacerlo, se desvaneció en una nube de humo: era un clon de sombras y el original lo había atacado desde abajo apresándolo con un pilar de hielo al pegarlo al techo sin darle posibilidad a que se moviera y por sobre todo, que perdiera el calor de su cuerpo por el hielo.

Aun así, el Hokage no estaba listo para rendirse y con su raikiri destruyó su prisión, cayendo al suelo volviendo a tomar las kunai.

—Ese truco ya lo usaste, te mostraré uno nuevo —dijo al saltar y quedar encima de su escritorio haciendo sellos con las manos y metiendo su mano en su capa, entre los espacios de sus dedos quedaron tres esferas de colores que las lanzó hacia él y explotaron en el aire provocando una neblina con olor desagradable, lo suficientemente nauseabundo como para inhabilitar el olfato de Kakashi y que pudiera encontrarlo. Fue cuando el jutsu se hizo presente comenzando a cubrir sus pies con hielo.

Kakashi concentró chakra en sus plantas para que la baja temperatura no lo fuera consumiendo tan rápidamente, pues, el hielo, cual enredadera, había empezado a subir por sus piernas cuando sintió el movimiento en su parte posterior, sabiendo que habían robado el pergamino de su bolsa.

—¡Gracias por esto! Pero llevo prisas para seguir jugando contigo —saludó haciendo un ademán con su mano y saliendo por la ventana, cerrándola y escarchándola para que no saliera por ahí fácilmente.

El Hokage no se permitió perder tiempo, rompiendo el vidrio no sin haber tenido que usar una técnica más fuerte por la dureza del hielo logrando saliendo a través de él. Aún quedaba la barrera de jounin esperándolos ahí. Mientras lo seguía, se preguntó si era capaz de cruzarlos con tanta facilidad como hasta ahora. Y se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que sí.

Lo que su enemigo tenía a su favor, es que, a pesar de seguir sus movimientos, pareciera que sus ataques y rápidas volteretas eran tan improvisadas que no había forma de sacar un patrón de ellas. Aun así, no dejó de pensar que un punto muerto debía haber para poder contrarrestar su ataque, o más bien, sus distracciones. A pesar de que le estaba costando seguirle el rastro debido a que no podía sacarse aquel olor nauseabundo de la nariz todavía, sus ojos y oídos eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo. Y cuando las estalagmitas de hielo se levantaron desde el suelo y explotaron, Kakashi esquivó el ataque, no así sus compañeros, siendo el único que los seguía a partir de ahora.

Había dejado a sus hombres heridos, pero él había salido por detrás suyo, saltando de árbol en árbol; rama a rama para alcanzarlo. El enmascarado era tan rápido como él, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder contra alguien que no daba la cara, aunque él hiciera casi, prácticamente lo mismo, era por situaciones totalmente diferentes, jamás se aprovecharía de que no conocieran su rostro para hacer una maldad. Bueno, sí lo haría, lo había hecho, pero nunca para hacerle daño a alguien.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de seguirme —dijo imitando una voz grave profunda sin detener su paso en ningún momento. No podía detenerse ni dejar ninguna abertura que sabía que si tenía que hacerle frente, no iba a ganar. Tenía que escapar como fuera posible y perderlo en el camino sonaba a una buena idea.

—Te llevas algo de Konoha —aseveró el ninja haciendo una llama hacia el ladrón, quien saltó por los aires y con un jutsu, creó una barrera de hielo bajo sus pies, moviéndose como si estuviera en una patineta con ella al usar el viento a su favor y lograba moverse en el aire con total soltura, como si fuera un ave.

Kakashi no se quedó detrás de él ni un segundo, y fue entonces, que el Barón decidió darle una razón para quedarse lejos, no podía permitirse ser capturado. Entonces, sacó de su capa un objeto que arrojó a las manos del Hokage, quién la atrapó al verlo similar a un muñeco. Apenas tocó sus manos, explotó en gas pimienta, impidiéndole ver por el ardor y la quemazón que le quedó en su cara. Fue el momento en que desapareció por completo el bandido, habiendo logrado llevarse el pergamino. Ni si quiera su olfato agudo era capaz de decirle el rastro en ese momento, habiendo perdido la batalla.

Al volver al lugar del enfrentamiento, rompió el genjutsu que había atrapado a sus hombres, dándose cuenta de que ninguno estaba herido, simplemente, estaba cubierto de salsa de tomate. Kakashi revisó a los más cercanos mientras rompía el genjutsu que los tenía prisioneros del dolor dándose cuenta de que sólo los había inmovilizado en una dolorosa ilusión.

Miró hacia atrás y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que tramaba aquel bandido. Así, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que estaba seguro de que iba a ganar: había escapado, sin dejar heridos y conseguido lo que quería.

—Qué personaje tan peculiar —dijo colocando una mano en la cintura.

******

Estaba oscuro y era un paso estrecho, y difícil de seguir si no lo conocías bien. Se quitó la máscara y respiró aliviada dejándola caer sobre la mesa. Su cabellera verde cayó sobre su espalda y la terminó de acomodar con sus manos. Se quitó la capa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mochizuki, su fiel compañero que la esperaba en su escondite. Era un mono, una bestia de invocación, no uno cualquiera, casi pasaba los dos metros y había tenido una de esas ideas de acompañarla en sus aventuras por lo emocionante de ellas, aunque bien había pasado de esa en la noche, considerándola sencilla para contar con su presencia. Y lo era, que Fuyuki lo había logrado.

—Mochizuki-san, lo conseguí —dijo poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal— la misión ha sido un éxito, me preguntó cómo repercutirá en Konoha esto.

Se sentó junto a él y le quitó el plato con ramen junto con los palillos escuchando un sonoro suspiro del mono, levantándose a servirse una porción nueva, una de esas cosas que le permitía porque era ella.

—¿Crees que con ellos está vez lograras tener una mejor respuesta, Fuyuki-chan? —preguntó volviendo a la mesa.

—Posiblemente —respondió al terminar de sorber los fideos sonoramente— creo que alguna organización se va a fijar en mí, ya lo verás —le guiñó el ojo y terminó de comer soltando una fuerte exclamación de gusto al beber la sopa de los fideos.

Estaba más cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Estaba más cerca de ponerle fin a los secretos. Estaba cerca, ya lo presentía. Y por eso mismo, no se rendiría.


	3. Deliz

**Desliz**

Huir era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Fuyuki, aún con el disfraz asegurándole el no ser reconocida, no había podido evitar la tentación de hacerse con aquel tesoro de aquellos viajeros. Todo sumaba y eso sí que iba a sumar: un collar de oro, reliquia familiar de no sabía qué poderoso clan, ni le había importado escucharlo, sólo supo, al verlo desde su escondite, que iba a ser suyo. Seguro iba a poder hacerse una muy buena fama con él, que como ella solía hacer, bastaba con tener un buen plan de escape y una defensa sólida. No le interesaba entrar en batalla si podía escapar apenas conseguía su objetivo y se valía de todo para ello.

Pero el factor sorpresa era algo con lo que no había contado ¡Y es que ella era siempre la que sorprendía! Y no al revés. No por los viajeros, sino porque había hallado a alguien más en el camino que venía a reclamar una cosa que había robado hacia cosa de un mes, poco más, poco menos.

Kakashi había saltado la barrera de su escolta yendo directo a atacar al Barón fantasma. Fuyuki, aún bajo el escondite que su disfraz le daba, logró esquivarlo por los pelos, que casi le había dado con su jutsu, rozando su hombro haciendo que tanto su capa como su traje se vieran ligeramente dañados, dejando al descubierto su piel herida.

Sin un plan para luchar y mucho menos, hacerle frente al Hokage y su escolta, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desaparecer, dejando su plan de robo frustrado.

Llegando a su escondite temporal en el país de las olas, se quitó el traje para poder tratar su herida. Encontrarse con el Hokage había sido malo, muy malo. Lo cierto es que no había tenido esa información que le habría resultado sumamente valiosa al llegar a la aldea: el Hokage estaba ahí ¿Qué diablos hacía? Algo de diplomacia, seguramente, lo que ella estaba dudando es de si dejar las cosas para después o infiltrarse en la aldea con las mismas intenciones. Ser renegada no le evitaría el paso, podría comenzar de cero en ese país, al menos, esa era la excusa que tenía para ingresar en él, sin embargo, debía esquivar al Hokage a toda costa. Al menos, hasta que se fuera de la villa y ella pudiera seguir recopilando información más tranquilamente. Sus contactos en el país podían darle algo con qué hacer su próximo movimiento, si es que todo había salido tal y como ella se esperaba, alguien podía haberle echado el ojo al Barón y con suerte, estaría un paso más cerca de descubrir el secreto de su padre y el uso del sello de la espada que llevaba consigo. Era uno de las pocas cosas que había legado dejando una gran curiosidad dispuesta a ser saciada por parte de su única hija.

Sólo que con el Hokage en el área todo se dificultaba. Sí ya era cuidadosa, con ese hombre cerca, iba a tener que ser el doble de cuidadosa. Tenía la fama suficiente como para desenmascararla si se descuidaba y habiendo llegado tan lejos en su vida criminal, no podía permitirse eso, no ahora que le iba tan bien como el Barón.

Se curó la herida y salió. Su traje ya no era una opción y no tenía ningún otro disfraz preparado, por lo que su verdadera personalidad iba a ser su disfraz ideal, bien podría actuar llegado el caso.

Llegó hasta la entrada a la aldea, debía cerciorarse de algo e iba a hacerlo desde las sombras, el problema es que volvía a ver al Hokage ¿No tendría que haber pasado por ahí hacía rato? Parecía que nada iba a salirle bien ese día. Tenía un plan, iba a seguir mirando desde lejos hasta que llegara su momento de ingresar a la aldea. Había desaparecido su presencia por completo cuando vio al frente y no volvió a ver al Hokage. Fuyuki se sintió ansiosa ¿A dónde habría ido?

—¿Ito-san? —Sorprendido pronunció su nombre. Era su fragancia, el aroma a limón y menta que había sentido de manera peculiar en aquella jovencita con quién había pasado el año nuevo en Konoha, aunque no se viera como Ito, no podía confundirla por eso.

—Se equivoca —dijo cayendo hacia atrás del susto de ver al ninja de cuclillas a su lado ¿no estaba en la entrada hacía un instante? ¿Por qué diablos no lo había sentido?

—No me equivocaría con una fragancia tan única —le dijo el Hokage haciendo que un leve rubor se notara en las mejillas de la joven de verde cabellera negando con la cabeza.

Ella no dijo nada ¿Qué se iba a inventar ahora? Tenía varias cosas en mente, pero no llegó a decir ninguna cuando él hizo esa pregunta que ya estaba respondida antes de que si quiera la formulara.

—No eres Ito-san ¿No es cierto?

—Oshiro Fuyuki, en realidad —corrigió la joven haciendo su cabellera verde hacia atrás de su hombro sintiendo el dolor de su herida. Hacía años que no le daba ese nombre a absolutamente nadie. Desde que había abandonado su aldea, tan sólo Mochizuki era quién la llamaba así. Los demás, la conocían de forma diferente, debido a que siempre que interactuaba con alguien más, presentaba una identidad y apariencia completamente diferente.

Kakashi dudó, aunque no dijo nada. Había mucho que no entendía, cuáles eran sus razones para hacerse pasar por alguien más, para encontrarlo a él en medio del camino. Tenía preguntas, tantas que no sabía por dónde debía empezar a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debo hacer —dijo ella mirando al frente.

—¿Contra Konoha? —Fuyuki lo miró, cerró los ojos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Kakashi seguía tan apático como de costumbre.

—No, no tengo intenciones de hacer algo en contra de Konoha —se mordió el labio haciendo su cabeza un poco más hacia el frente viendo las personas pasear cuando unos mechones de cabello se colaron sobre su rostro— quiero desenmascarar a alguien. Aunque tú pareces una buena opción, Hokage-sama —ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente señalándole la máscara que llevaba puesta.

Kakashi mantuvo esa expresión apática en su rostro que tanto le caracterizaba. No dudaba de ella, no parecía estarle mintiendo, aunque había comprobado que era especialmente buena en ello con su primer encuentro, por lo que confiar de buenas a primeras tampoco era una opción, aunque ella parecía pensar todo lo contrario al hablarle de aquella manera tan curiosamente familiar.

—¿Qué clase de información necesitas? —Preguntó después de volver la vista al frente, dejando caer sus manos sobre sus piernas y levantando la vista hacia el cielo momentos después.

—Se lo diré en otra ocasión — Fuyuki se puso de pie y al hacer un salto y una vuelta en el aire, lo único que quedó de ella fue una estela de luz brillante que se desvaneció con el viento.

El Hokage la observó hasta que desapareció sospechando que algo más grande ocultaba aquella jovencita de aspecto dulce y jovial. Y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una conspiración contra su aldea, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuera así. Después de que había aceptado convertirse en el Hokage, había pasado a ser el protector de todas las personas que habitaban la aldea y de sus aliados políticos, por lo que no iba a permitir que algo dañara a los suyos. Aunque por un momento, sólo pudo pensar que seguir de esa manera, sólo iba a dañarla a ella.

******

Tenían que verse en el bosque. Aunque el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que pareciera que pudiese cortar los árboles, el bosque era el lugar más seguro para hacerlo. Fuyuki se colocó su capucha cubriendo ligeramente su rostro con ella. A pesar de que era su informante, nunca había pasado algún dato a rostro descubierto, ni si quiera conocía su voz, que ella siempre se aseguraba de sonar diferente para que no pudieran reconocerla luego y tenía un excelente control de su registro vocal. Era lo más seguro considerando el tipo de vida que llevaba, era peligroso darse a conocer y que los ANBU fueran por ella.

—¿Tienes mi pago?

Desde la sombra del árbol se escuchó aquella voz gruesa que cortaba el aire. Un trueno se oyó luego, antes de que ella se acercara.

—Aquí lo tengo —sacó de la parte posterior de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro y se la arrojó a él.

—Como que vuelvan a ser explosivos, no volveré a ser tan considerado.

—Inténtalo, confío en que te ganaré —respondió ella cruzada de brazos animándolo a ver el interior, consiguiendo la joya. La examinó a lupa hasta confirmar que era real, que tampoco es que Fuyuki fuera de fiar cuando se trataba de criminales como ella, no dudaba en hacer trampas.

—Aquí tienes. El mapa, sus nombres y sus habilidades, todo detallado —extendió el sobre hacia ella cuando desapareció de sus manos, provocando el sobresalto de ambos.

Kakashi lo había tomado y abría su contenido encontrándose con el mapa de Kirigakure cuando ella logró arrebatárselo después de varios intentos, que el Hokage había aparecido sin invitación y con ganas de estar metiendo su nariz ¿O su máscara? Donde no lo llamaban.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No es algo que necesites saber.

—Aun quiero saber si eres enemiga o aliada —metió las manos en los bolsillos desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella. A todo eso, su informante había desaparecido ya sin poder obtener un poco más de información extra gracias al ninja, así que debería conformarse con lo que tenía ahí.

Fuyuki apretó el sobre contra su pecho como si la vida se le fuera en ello, haciéndolo desaparecer. El Hokage vio con asombro aquello: no era genjutsu ¿Y entonces? Simplemente, era buena con los trucos y rápida con las manos, como todo mago, un truco que Fuyuki había heredado de su difunto padre.

—Eres más interesante de lo que esperaba —asintió aunque ella no supo cómo tomárselo.

Tenía algo para decir y aunque abrió la boca para hacerlo, se vio interrumpida cuando Kakashi se arrojó contra Fuyuki haciendo que cayeran lejos del rayo que acababa de impactar contra el suelo. El agua no se hizo esperar y los dejó a los dos a la deriva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gente linda! ¿Cómo están? Esta historia la tengo bastante avanzadita, así que iré subiendo de a poco y más seguido sus capítulos y algunos dibujos que he ido haciendo de los protagonistas (bienvenidos si quieren hacer alguna cosilla de los personajes) y si quieren dejar comentarios, más que bienvenidos. 
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	4. Novio

—Bueno, con esta tormenta, es mejor no avanzar —dijo él sentándose en el suelo. Habían quedado atrapados en aquella cueva los dos. La tormenta eléctrica iba a ser mucho más peligrosa si salían y se quedaban debajo de los árboles, así que iban a tener que esperar a que el clima los favoreciera para separarse.

—No pareces molesto por eso —dijo Fuyuki escurriendo su cabello al retorcerlo hacia el frente.

—No lo estoy —sonrió debajo de la máscara y ella, alzó las cejas acercándose a él y sentándose justo en frente, mirándolo con severidad a tan sólo unos escasos centímetros de distancias.

Kakashi reaccionó alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro y haciendo su torso hacia atrás aun sin perder el equilibrio preguntándose a qué se debía semejante reacción. Pero antes de que preguntara, ella suspiró bajando la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo, quedando sentada a horcajadas a su lado. Su expresión antes confiada y alegre se volvió huidiza y cansada, después de todo lo que había andado y sin su leal compañero, estaban atrapados hasta que su suerte mejorará.

—Si al menos Mochizuki estuviera aquí... Él siempre tiene algo de comer consigo —cruzó las piernas mirando la lluvia caer con fuerza y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, encogiéndose de golpe al sentir el impacto de un nuevo rayo.

Él se rio ante aquella reacción, parecía una niña a punto de hacer berrinche por tener hambre, asustada por la tormenta.

Al verla así, más curiosidad tenía sobre lo que buscaba. No parecía estar llevando a cabo ningún tipo de misión considerando que su hitai[1] no estaba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que asumió que era un ninja que había abandonado su aldea, debido a que con sus habilidades, dudaba que fuera una simple civil.

—¿Y qué se supone que buscabas aquí, Kakashi-kun? —Preguntó ella mirando al Hokage y al ver su mirada en ella, sonrió traviesa y tomó un mechón de su cabello y haciendo un ademán, lo convirtió en una liga para recogerlo— ¿a qué soy buena?

—Lo eres —dijo con sorpresa— por eso me pregunto cuáles son tus razones para estar aquí, reuniéndote con personas peligrosas.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió de medio lado mostrando los dientes. Cerró los ojos un momento y tomó todo su cabello trayéndolo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, —era cuidadosa con su herida, que no podía levantar sospechas— alisándolo suavemente con la palma de su mano, de paso, quitaba el exceso de agua del mismo.

—Hagamos una cosa —señaló ella levantando la vista hacia el Hokage— yo te contaré algo a ti que sólo yo sé y tú harás lo mismo. Es un cambio justo ¿no?

—Me parece bien —respondió él sonriente— esta misión fue en parte diplomática y en parte, porque creí haber encontrado el paradero de mi alumna.

—¿Algo así como tu amante? —Soltó ella mostrando repentino interés en la conversación ahora mismo. Él abrió los ojos a más no poder, haciendo que toda la parte blanca de los mismos pudiera verse completamente gracias a ello.

—¡C-claro que no! Es mi alumna.

—A algunas mujeres le gustan maduritos —su tono sonaba tan natural como si hablara del clima, volviendo a su postura anterior con una notoria sonrisa que él no sabía cómo juzgar.

—¿Eres una de esas mujeres? —Preguntó él y ella volvió a mostrar la misma sonrisa entusiasta que antes posando sus manos en sus piernas.

Por un momento, se arrepintió de preguntar.

—¿Realmente quieres gastar la pregunta sabiendo si tienes oportunidad conmigo? —Preguntó coqueta alzando una ceja y acercándose a él, soplando su aliento en su oreja, provocando una divertida reacción por parte del contrario, viéndolo sonrojarse y estremecerse a la vez. Se rio y volvió a sentarse mientras él tapaba su oreja, confuso y aun con las mejillas rojizas.

Fuyuki hizo su cabello hacia su espalda y lo movió ligeramente desde su nuca haciendo que las gotas de agua que aún quedaban en él se soltaran de su cabello de forma bastante seductora. Y es que ella lo era. Joven, bonita, con una larga melena verde limón que le daba un toque único por ese inusual color de cabellera; los ojos ámbar como si fueran a juego con su cabello; nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos, sin ser demasiado grandes ni fibrosos, con la medida justa, todo ese bello rostro se conducía a un afinado mentón que le daba un toque más exótico a su belleza natural. Kakashi se quedó embobado un momento, que con la ropa húmeda, se veía mucho más provocativa, pero antes de seguir pensando en algo indebido, decidió volver a la pregunta que ella le había permitido, carraspeando al mirar el techo de la cueva y retomando la conversación con ello de manera poco disimulable.

—Busco a una persona que puede darme información sobre el asesinato de mi padre —se sinceró ella finalmente— sé que existen un par de personas que tienen conocimiento sobre ello. Éste pareció ser el mejor lugar para encontrarlo, sólo busco respuestas.

—¿Quieres vengarte? —El tono de Kakashi se volvió mucho más duro al escuchar su respuesta. Pensó en que estaba en un camino torcido cegada por la ira, pero ella lo sacó de sus dudas enseguida.

—No, la venganza me consumiría en un odio del que no podría escapar hasta el punto en que no sería capaz de reconocerme —y eso era justo lo que el Hokage jamás había pensado escuchar de ella, pensando que estaba metida en un camino sin retorno al hablar de un asesinato tan a la ligera— lo que yo quiero son respuestas. Una de las personas que más amé y admiré, se convirtió en alguien totalmente ajeno a lo que conocía— y volvió su vista determinada hacia el ninja copia— y si voy a tener que vivir habiendo conocido su secreto, voy a descubrirlos a todos. Quiero saber qué lo motivó a convertirse en eso.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo descubras?

—Lo sabré en su momento —respondió ella tan alegre como confiada.

—No es bueno remover el pasado.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Por remover el pasado acabé aquí. Pero he compartido agradables momentos con alguien gracias a esta búsqueda —abrió un ojo y lo miró de soslayo mientras él se rascaba la mejilla despreocupado sin darse cuenta de su indirecta.

Estaba más que decidida a seguir con sus planes. Lo había dejado todo pensando que iba a ser capaz de desenmascararlo antes, de poder descansar tranquila al saber por qué su padre había sido asesinado cruelmente y porqué las organizaciones criminales estaban detrás de él. Seguramente, haber pedido ayuda habría sido lo más sensato, pero Fuyuki lo que menos quería es que más personas murieran a su alrededor. Aunque, esa era la vida de un ninja ¿no? Ver morir a alguien, esperarlo sabiendo que jamás iba a volver era lo más doloroso que alguien podría experimentar y no quería que nadie pasara por lo mismo, por lo que había desaparecido de su aldea así nomás. Había dejado a sus amigos, sus profesores, todo porque su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para poder olvidarlo y bajo las normas de la aldea, no iba a poder hacerlo. Tampoco iba a involucrar a alguien más con el riesgo que podría correr: con ella le alcanzaba y le sobraba. Y siempre podía contar con la ayuda de Mochizuki, que con eso, podía darse más que satisfecha. Él había estado a su lado en todo momento y esperaba, poder seguir contando con él por mucho más tiempo aún.

—En año nuevo, cuando pasamos la noche juntos ¿Qué tanto de ello fue cierto?

—Fue cierto que disfruté ver los fuegos artificiales a tu lado —sonrió animada— y fue cierto cuando dije que quería volver a verte.

—¿Por qué debo creerlo?

—Por ninguna razón —se rio de manera jovial enfocando su mirada en él— puedes pensar en si te gustó más compartir tiempo con Ito Hazuki o prefieres a Oshiro Fuyuki.

—Dijiste esa vez que querías recomenzar tu vida.

Ella no dijo nada ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesta a decirle a Kakashi?

—Si te ayudo ¿retomarías tu vida? —El silencio se había quebrado después de que Kakashi dijera eso.

A Fuyuki la tomó por sorpresa. Se había acostumbrado a que sólo Mochizuki fuera quién la intentara disuadir o la acompañara hasta el final en cada uno de los planes alocados que tenía. Con cálida expresión en el rostro, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Hokage, preguntándose él en qué momento había tomado semejante confianza con ella como para que lo llamara Kakashi-kun y ahora, se acomodará a sus anchas a su lado.

—No es como si tuviera una vida que retomar. Soy una renegada.

—Y resignada por lo que veo —a lo que ella estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

—Si pudiera retomar mi vida… me gustaría empezar de nuevo —se sinceró— seguir donde me quedé no tiene sentido porque ya no soy esa persona que abandonó la aldea con sueños mágicos en su futuro. Pero la magia y los sueños siguen en mí, sólo es cuestión de darle otro camino —susurró y tras un bostezo, se quedó dormida a su lado.

La cabeza de Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante cansado. Parecía tener realmente magia esa muchacha y una nula noción de los protocolos sociales. Aun siendo el sexto, lo trataba como si fuera un conocido de toda la vida y ya hasta muy íntima se había puesto que ni siquiera en las misiones con su equipo había estado cerca de alguien. Y ella, como si nada, llegaba y se pasaba las reglas y las normas por el arco del triunfo y hacía lo que quería.

—Fuyuki-chan ¿eh? —repitió su nombre y se concentró en la lluvia. Realmente, era toda una aventura estar con esa mujer y tenía el presentimiento de que apenas si había visto una faceta de ella.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, ambos pudieron salir, caminando lentamente por el bosque. Fuyuki se había vuelto muy silenciosa desde que salieron de la cueva, como si estuviera tramando algo peligroso. Después de haberla escuchado hablar tanto, le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada.

Los gritos de los hombres se escucharon a lo lejos: Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji los alcanzaron preocupados por Kakashi.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros —la invitó sin dejar de prestar atención en los muchachos que se acercaban con rapidez.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —No se esperaba eso de él. Fuyuki sonrió y Kakashi no supo interpretar eso, sólo sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espina.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Shikamaru mirándola con expresión de cansancio.

—¡Lo he decidido! —Exclamó ella sacando una pequeña bolita que explotó en confeti y le dio un toque más personal a todo, acercándose a él de forma brusca con los ninjas listos para atacar y Kakashi más que nervioso— haré que te enamores de mí —y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo besó por encima de la máscara.

Los muchachos que estaban listos para pelear quedaron tan desubicados y nerviosos como el Hokage lo estaba en ese instante. Quizás, incluso peor considerando que jamás en su vida habían visto a Kakashi con alguna mujer ¡nunca!

—Fuyuki-chan. Yo…

—Kakashi-kun, me gustas. Y haré que te fijes en mí a como dé lugar —y con otro de sus habituales trucos, hizo aparecer un ramo de flores de su pañuelo, tan sólo para él, haciendo una triunfal salida al posar sus dedos índice y corazón en sus labios y mandarle un beso antes de desaparecer en una estela de humo brillante y de colores.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Chouji sacó una bolsa de papas y la abrió.

—Creo que el Hokage consiguió novia —dijo Shikamaru volviendo los tres la mirada a Kakashi que estaba tan en blanco como ellos.

Enamorarse…

Tendría problemas. Y muchos ¿Cómo convencer a Fuyuki-chan? Esa era una misión que lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no iba a acabar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitai es la banda ninja que usan en cada una de las aldeas.


	5. Caminos cruzados

Su viaje la había llevado de vuelta a su tierra pues, su última información, aquella por la que había tenido una ligera diferencia con Kakashi, la había llevado hasta ahí: Kirigakure, aunque en esta ocasión, iba acompañada de Mochizuki al ser mucho más que una simple recopilación de información como había sucedido anteriormente, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible en esta ocasión y su bestia de invocación era su más fiel aliado para la misión.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó el mono, aquel que siempre estaba con Fuyuki. Movió sus orejas inquieto después de rascarse la cabeza intentando convencerla, lo que era algo complejo considerando lo decidida que estaba.

Mochizuki era más amable con ella. Su temperamento era mucho más hostil normalmente, pero después de tantos años de vivir con Fuyuki casi a diario, se había ido ablandando un poco, aunque no podíamos decir lo mismo de él en batalla, que para protegerla, había perfeccionado sus ataques al máximo, pues, si algo tenía ella es que era totalmente impredecible y eso le jugaba en contra a él que era tan meticuloso y apegado a las reglas y estrategias que se cansaba de explicarle para al final, ser él quien la llevara a cabo de manera solitaria.

No era normal que estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo considerando que sólo se pedían ayuda cuando llegaban a una situación problemática, pero con Fuyuki habían llegado a un caso especial: las situaciones problemáticas estaban siempre a la vuelta de la esquina con ella y ahora, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Mochizuki sobándose la chibita mientras miraban todo desde una cúpula alta. Aún seguía en plan de convencerla.

—Lo sé, yo también ¿no es emocionante? —Le respondió con un entusiasmo tal que parecía que ni si quiera estaban hablando de las mismas cosas.

Fuyuki se sujetó el cabello antes de ponerse el casco que completaba su atuendo y después de escuchar ese sonoro y pesado suspiro que sólo podía augurar un regaño, saltó tomándole la delantera a Mochizuki, quién no pudo hacer más que seguirla o estaba seguro de que su mal presentimiento iba a cumplirse. Él hizo lo mismo, que Fuyuki también insistía en que él se cubriera, que debían ir a tono los dos y ante su falta de interés, sólo usaba una máscara que ella había 'mejorado' porque era muy sosa para su gusto. La máscara era blanca con las facciones básicas de una persona. Ella había hecho unas marcas azules en forma de espiral en las mejillas, contorneo los bordes de violeta y completó una chinita triangular en un tono verde azulado. Y esa fue la mejora que él aceptó sin chistar. Discutir era una batalla perdida.

Se dirigieron ocultando su presencia por el camino que antes habían acordado. Era el hogar de Fuyuki, lo conocía de memoria y seguía siendo tan oscuro y sombrío como lo recordaba, pero el mismo clima le daba ciertas ventajas que de otra manera no tendrían. La niebla le facilitaba esconderse, que a esas horas era tan densa que era imposible ver tu mano si estirabas el brazo.

—¿Estás segura de que todavía sigue aquí?

—Al menos, eso es lo que decían y pagué mucho para que esa información fuera falsa —dijo afirmando que debía ser cierto sólo por eso— además, es el lugar perfecto para esconderse un tiempo. Mira este panorama. Si buscaras un sitio perdido y seguro para pasar desapercibido, Kirigakure es tu lugar —se rio y aunque el mono no estaba muy de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, no tenía muchas opciones más que seguirle el paso y salvarle el pescuezo cuando hiciera falta.

—Fuyuki —la tomó del brazo deteniéndose en el techo con ella

Mochizuki no había pensado en volver a encontrarse con el Hokage en este viaje. En parte, porque según su protegida, había salido no hacía mucho de la aldea, algo que no era exactamente común para alguien en su lugar, pues, era su líder quién debía proteger a todos los habitantes en un caso fatídico, razón por la que quedarse en la aldea y delegar lo máximo posible era una de sus obligaciones. Aunque imaginaba que la situación no era exactamente para preocuparse demasiado, debido a que la alianza ninja era bastante extendida y cualquier acecho de guerra se había desvanecido hacía años, después de la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero aún seguían existiendo organizaciones criminales, existían renegados, aún existía todo el mal que podía ocasionar que su paz temporal pudiera verse devastada.

—Deberíamos seguir con el plan —dijo ella mirándolo andar con una sonrisa en los labios— no creo que sepa a quien debe buscar. Cuando me quitó la información, no llegó a ver eso, sólo el lugar.

—¡¿Te lo quitó?! ¡¿Y hasta ahora lo dices?! —exclamó nervioso Mochizuki.

—Por algo es el Hokage. Y mi futuro esposo —le guiñó el ojo, aunque él no la vio por el casco.

—¿Estás segura de ello? Eres el Barón.

—Su enemigo es el Barón —dijo ella— Fuyuki no. Fuyuki es sólo una renegada que se pierde entre tantos criminales de la aldea. Soy el menor de los males. No se fijará en eso. Y no tiene por qué enterarse de mi otra personalidad. Él se enamorará de mí, ya verás.

Y tenía ciertas ventajas al poseer su disfraz. Al desconocer la identidad de ella como el Barón, desconocían todas sus habilidades. Fuyuki era más astuta como para caer. Y seguiría así hasta que llegara al final del misterio que le había heredado su padre o no estaría tranquila.

La joven le indicó a su compañero otro camino por el que podían continuar sin tener que encontrarse con el Hokage en el camino. Con suerte, se dirigía a la Torre del Mizukage y no iba a tener que verlo ni correr el riesgo de encontrarlo mientras el Barón estuviera al frente. Cuando lograra deshacerse del disfraz, Fuyuki sería la primera en ir a darle la bienvenida a su tierra. Bien, quizás no Fuyuki sino alguna de sus personalidades que no olvidaba que ella era una criminal buscada en esa tierra y un disfraz era la mejor forma de llegar a él y no ser notada por los demás que sabía que Kakashi la reconocería como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Estando cerca de su destino, se detuvieron. El Barón asintió y Mochizuki hizo lo mismo separándose. Llegar juntos suponía un riesgo al saber exactamente cuántos eran y no necesitaba eso, si bien, además de sus técnicas contaba con sus trucos, ninguno mejor que tener un aliado entre las sombras y para esconderse, no había nadie mejor que Mochizuki y ella, contaba con él con todo su espíritu y fuerza.

Se inmiscuyó por la entrada a un enorme complejo, sabía que allí iba a encontrar sus respuestas, las que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso al primer escalón, dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo tras hacer una pirueta en el aire y caer de pie. Una espada salió volando al escalón y si n hubiese sido por sus rápidos reflejos se habría visto como brocheta ¡Había olvidado que ahí no se tomaban nada a juego! Ni un kunai ni una shuriken: una espada que casi llegaba a su altura y ni quería imaginar su peso para verse clavada firmemente en el cemento. No quiso pensar mucho y tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para eso considerando que estaban en alerta a su alrededor. Buscó con la mirada a su atacante y sintió el movimiento sobre el tejado: los pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia ella. Metió las manos en su capa que cubría todos sus movimientos y sacó sus preciadas agujas colocándolas en sus espacios interdactilares, apenas haciendo movimientos por lo que, quien sólo la observaba, la veía quieta en su sitio y con su capa, cubría cualquier tipo de movimiento sin que se dieran cuenta de sus planes.

—Me interesa hacerle una propuesta a tu superior —dijo ella con voz de pecho, fuerte y firme. No era momento de dudar ni de revelar más que lo necesario para poder ingresar.

El ninja apareció detrás de ella y la atacó con su espada atravesándole el pecho, no obstante, no le había dado. Fuyuki había sido astuta y uso la técnica de los clones de niebla dejándolo a este al frente mientras ella atacaba por atrás dándole con una de las agujas en la pierna a pesar de la densa neblina. Sus clones tenían un efecto secundario: no sólo simulaban a la perfección un clon, sino que también, le permitían tomar ventaja cuando desaparecían estos pues, una densa niebla que se extendía tres metros a la redonda se desprendía de ellos dándole la oportunidad de hacer su ataque de esa manera.

El ninja cayó dormido sosteniéndose con la espada incrustada en el suelo sin conseguir mantenerse en pie. Las agujas de Fuyuki no eran mortales ni si quiera causaban gran daño en batalla, pero poseían un poderoso somnífero de rápida acción. Un roce con su torrente sanguíneo y podían dormir una larga siesta dándole tiempo a hacer de las suyas como quisiera. Por supuesto, su conocimiento de la anatomía también le daba la posibilidad de poder usarlas para asestarles un buen golpe en los nervios o detener el flujo de chakra con ellos. La acupuntura era un método más que curioso para usarlo a su favor sin que nadie sospechara qué es lo que podía idear con algo tan simple como una estúpida, pero peligrosa aguja.

Fuyuki miró atrás antes de ingresar. Sabía que estaba en la boca del lobo y por eso, la forma más sencilla de conseguir información, justo lo que ella necesitaba para poder continuar adelante.

Corrió por el largo pasillo sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino lo que la hizo sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo. Y cuando piso una baldosa en el suelo y esta se hundió, supo que había trampas en el camino, saltando hasta el techo y dirigiendo el chakra a sus plantas para mantenerse colgada de cabeza mientras veía el suelo abrirse a un truco viejo pero efectivo: cientos de picas debajo de ellas y varios esqueletos de tantos incautos que habían quedado empalados en las mismas.

—Hermoso —dijo el Barón siguiendo su camino por el techo, vigilando todo a su alrededor por si encontraba alguna otra trampa. Lo que encontró en el camino, fue a otro ninja que detuvo su camino.

Ágil se dejó caer al suelo, girando en el aire y cayendo de pie con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y la capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo una vez más. Las cosas parecían ponerse interesantes.

—Aunque la idea de tener un ladrón con nosotros sea interesante, no lo necesitamos.

—Podría ser más beneficioso de lo que creen —su voz sonó tan confiada que hasta se rio y de la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura, el Barón sacó un pergamino y se lo arrojó al ninja quien lo atrapó con duda de que fuese una trampa— es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Estoy seguro que sabrán darle un buen uso.

El ninja lo abrió con desconfianza y miró con asombro el sello del Amaterasu en el pergamino, una técnica muy poderosa del clan Uchiha gracias a su sharingan. Fuyuki, aun con su gran talento y astucia, no tenía ninguna intención de darle uso a las cosas que robaba. Después de todo, el Barón sólo tenía un propósito y lejos de lo que había hecho su padre, ella sólo quería llegar a una respuesta en particular, por lo que su mercancía era un bien que fácilmente podría irse de sus manos sin que ella lo lamentase y tenía muchas cosas que podrían serle útiles, desde joyas, reliquias hasta sellos de técnicas prohibidas, sin embargo, estaba todo acumulado en su escondite sin que ella le prestará atención. Sus dudas, su curiosidad era mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera conseguir. Sin embargo, las personas que podían ayudarla podrían querer algo de todo lo que ella había robado, así que era un bien de cambio importante.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta con ansias. La misma llegó rápidamente cuando el ataque llegó a ella. Sacó una de sus agujas y rasgó la piel de su mano haciendo su técnica de invocación en la pared, solicitando de esa manera la ayuda de Mochizuki… no muy feliz por el traje que usaba por ella, aun así, había aparecido a su rescate.

—Demoraste mucho.

—Di lo mejor de mí sin hacer muestra de mis habilidades —dijo ella acomodando sus armas entre sus dedos. Sonrió debajo del casco— bien, es hora de lucirnos.

La muchacha saltó y comenzó a correr por la pared mientras que su compañero iba por el lado contrario. El ninja que los recibió sonrió cuando el techo colapsó sobre ellos, de suelo grandes y filosas espadas salieron atravesándolos.

El ninja metió las manos en el bolsillo satisfecho. No eran dignos de tener un sitio.


	6. Un cambio en el plan

El polvillo se estaba dispersando. Luego, tendrían que remodelar aquel pasillo y reconstruir las zonas que habían sido afectadas por el ataque, sin embargo, cumplían con su misión que era no dejar pasar a nadie hasta su jefe. El ninja que lo enfrentó, guardó sus armas con una sonrisa socarrona y la sensación de victoria recorriéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Ahora, lo único que tocaba era mandar a arreglar ese sitio y quitar el cuerpo de ahí y deshacerse de él. Lo que él no contó fue que los escombros se movieran levantándose por completo. Mochizuki había quitado todo, cubriendo al Barón con su cuerpo, haciendo que el impacto para ella fuera mínimo. Aun así, había sido suficiente para abrir la herida de Fuyuki.

—Hay que irnos —dijo Mochizuki tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

—No, aún no.

Ella de negaba a irse. Tenía un plan y no iba a parar hasta llegar al final o no iba a poder cumplir con el objetivo que su padre dejó inconcluso ni iba a hallar a su asesino y ese, era su primer paso.

—No tienes opción —negó con la cabeza al tocar su espalda y sentirla húmeda por la sangre. Sin dudarlo, uso un jutsu de niebla y desapareció con ella de ahí.

Tomó el camino hacia el puerto, era la mejor forma de escapar rápido. La neblina y el agua serian de gran ayuda para cubrir sus pasos.

Mochizuki fue rápido y ya, cerca del puerto, buscó un sitio para tratar a Fuyuki. Aprovechó la soledad del lugar para ver si herida mientras ella descansaba. Después del impacto y la pérdida de sangre, había dejado de pelear con él al caer inconsciente.

—Así no será suficiente —escuchó que le dijo alguien por encima de su hombro y al voltear con el kunai encima, se dio cuenta de que era Kakashi, a quien Fuyuki proclamó ser su futuro esposo… y no era la mejor situación para que se encontrarán, no sólo porque estaba mal también por mantener su identidad secreta.

Más, se dio cuenta de que era tarde para pensar en ello cuando su vida peligraba.

Kakashi sacó su kit médico y la atendió. No era un ninja médico, pero sabía lo básico para atender sus heridas en batalla y continuar con su misión para así, no necesitar a nadie más. Aunque ahora que viajaba como Hokage, pensaba en lo inútil que era considerando la cantidad de ninjas experimentados que estaban con él, se negaba a salir sin un plan B. Ahora más que nunca que se estaba encargando de ejecutar todos los planes posibles para mantener la aldea a salvo y productiva, la aldea de la niebla era la última en su lista de naciones con las qué negociar. Y no esperó encontrarse con esa sorpresa.

Después de un rato y asegurarse que estaba bien, Mochizuki desapareció dejando a Fuyuki sola con Kakashi una vez más. Tenía la esperanza de que cambiará de opinión con el sexto cerca.

******

El aire frío la hizo temblar. La sábana había caído al suelo y dejado descubierta, despertándose sólo por eso. Aun estando herida, Fuyuki era muy mal dormida. Se sentó en la cama y sintió el dolor de su herida y algún que otro moratón que vio en su brazo derecho. Examinó la habitación y al primero que buscó fue a Mochizuki, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana.

—No deberías estar de pie.

Ella se estremeció en cuanto escuchó su voz. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría en cuanto lo veía, aunque ahora era diferente: no se suponía que fuera así.

—Kakashi-kun. Yo…

—Lo sospeché desde que nos vimos la última vez. Nunca olvido el perfume de alguien.

El sexto dejó un bento en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama y recogió la sábana del suelo acomodándola. Era demasiado perfeccionista como para dejar pasar las cosas. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kakashi se sentía confundido ante esa reacción. No entendía a la mujer y desconocía cuáles eran sus planes y cuan peligrosos podrían ser.

—Quería verte, aunque no creía que fuera tan pronto —dijo ella arrimándose a él. Fuyuki no perdía ninguna oportunidad.

—Creo que hay cosas de las que hablar —la detuvo sosteniéndola de los hombros— y debes descansar. Esa herida es sería.

—¿Finalmente me invitaras a una cita? —El entusiasmo brotó en su mirada. Kakashi no sabía si ese cambio de tema era intencional o no. Veía a Fuyuki sincera, aunque no la conocía demasiado para asegurarlo, parecía que sí iba en serio cuando hablaba de hacerlo su novio sin importar cuánto fuera lo que tardase.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Prefieres que yo te invite a salir? —Arqueó una ceja con una mirada sugestiva, acercándose a él.

Kakashi tragó duro y la sostuvo de los brazos. Respiró hondo y fue cuando habló de sus razones para estar ahí, su herida y lo que le había dicho su compañero. No entendía muchas cosas y quería hacerlo. Por alguna razón, quería saber que la motivaba a hacer las cosas. Se decía que era por su cercanía o por sus actitudes tan descaradas para con él de “hacerlo suyo”. No recordaba haber tenido interés amoroso en alguien nunca y después de Rin, había preferido ignorar a cualquiera.

Pero Fuyuki no era fácil de ignorar. Incluso ahora en su condición actual, era complejo hacerlo.

—Te lo diré si me das un beso.

El Hokage sintió toda la sangre del cuerpo irse a su rostro. No sólo le pedía un beso, la tenía a escasos centímetros suyos, casi viendo al detalle su rostro. Se hizo para atrás, pero estaba casi contra la pared, por lo que apenas podía moverse y esos ojos brillantes lo miraban expectantes, ansiosos y sinceros. Sobre todo, sinceros. No veía rastros de que eso no fuera real. Y eso lo ponía mucho más nervioso.

—Fuyuki-chan…

La tomó de los brazos de nuevo y la sentó. Ella se quedó viendo las manos de él y luego, alzó la vista.

—No es nada que un novio no haría.

—Pero no acepté ser tu novio —le reclamó él.

—Yo sé que vas a aceptarlo cuando te enamores de mí —dijo confiada. No había duda en su mirar ni en su voz: ella estaba segura de conseguirlo y él no sabía qué hacer ante ello.

No vivió ninguna experiencia romántica y tampoco había llegado a ese momento de que una mujer tuviera semejante actitud. Ni siquiera en sus novelas recordaba algo así. Las mujeres no solían ser así, por lo general, era el hombre el que avanzaba, por lo que seguía tan nulo como antes.

Un beso y obtendría respuestas. Era sencillo y parecía más costoso que una misión A. Kakashi volvió a tragar saliva y se frotó los ojos. Miró a Fuyuki una vez más y le dio un beso en la mejilla quedando con el rubor encima de él. Jamás había hecho algo así por información.

—Mojigato —agregó ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

Ella se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama y le sonrió con la promesa de enseñarle a dar un beso después de eso.

Él quedó nulo.

—Antes vivía aquí. Nací en esta aldea y me fui casi a los días de que mi padre muriera. Él dejó una bitácora. Buscaba algo y lo estaba siguiendo como el Barón —le explicó con calma— yo quiero saber qué fue lo que lo llevó a ello. Estuvo dispuesto a llevar esta vida y murió sin conseguirlo. Y no me gusta quedarme con la duda —dijo ella— además, gracias a eso, te conocí —sonrió alegre acercándose a él una vez más. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No te estás arriesgando demasiado sólo para salvar tus dudas?

—¿No lo harías tú? ¿No quisieras entender por qué alguien que creías conocer tenía un secreto que lo hizo cambiar y arriesgarse a todo? Conozco a mi padre. Él no se habría arriesgado por algo insignificante: debía ser enorme. Todavía no sé mucho, pero voy en camino a reunir pistas.

Se la veía decidida a llegar hasta el final sin importar nada. Fuyuki estaba segura y se veía optimista al respecto. No tenía nada que perder y mucho qué ganar, por lo que quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias al respecto.

—Ahora sí te enseñaré a besar —le dijo entusiasta tirándose encima de él.

Kakashi quedó con la espalda contra el colchón y ella encima suyo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y los nervios a punto de estallarle. Sin pensarlo, dio vuelta los papeles y quedó él encima de ella.

—Veo que te gusta ir arriba. Te lo permitiré está vez —bromeó ella y lo dejó de todos los colores, levantándose de la cama con rapidez y alejándose de ella o iba a estallar de la vergüenza. Esas cosas no estaban hechas para él.

Fuyuki se sentó en la cama de nuevo y se quedó mirando su espalda. Kakashi se rascaba la nuca nervioso y aturdido por sus avances sobre él.

—¿Y qué harás si descubres ese secreto?

—Lo sabré cuando llegue a eso. Improvisar se me da bien —aseguró ella. No tenía un plan en concreto al final de todo. Sabía bien qué hacer antes y durante, pero se adelantaba demasiado si pensaba en qué hacer al descubrirlo. Se lo planteó muchas veces, sin embargo, no lo sabía. Fuyuki creía que sólo al descubrirlo sabría cómo actuar al respecto, que podría dejarla indiferente como podría no hacerlo. Pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Un poco más tranquilo, Kakashi le dijo que compró el bento para ella. Fuyuki lo agradeció y mientras la miraba comer, estuvo pensando en algo. Si algo entendía bien era aquel sentimiento. Hasta que no pasó por una situación similar y hubo alguien que lo ayudara a recapacitar, no fue capaz de entender el sacrificio que hizo su padre ni qué lo llevó a tomar la decisión que tomó. Kakashi prefirió no entenderlo durante mucho tiempo. Podía entender por qué Fuyuki necesitaba hacerlo, pero era demasiado peligroso. Hasta su bestia de invocación estaba preocupado por ella.

Mientras ella comía, no le dio importancia a nada más. Y él, después de meditarlo, se acercó, agachándose y apoyando sus manos en la cama, a los lados de ella. Fuyuki se lo quedó viendo sin entender nada.

—¿Ahora sí me darás mi beso? —preguntó ella con total naturalidad comiendo un pimiento.

A Kakashi le costaba aquello, pero lo haría.

—Déjalo. No ganarás nada al final.

—Claro que sí. Mi padre perseguía grandes tesoros. Y algo muy importante debía estar al final de todo.

—¿Te interesa el dinero? —preguntó sorprendido. No le daba esa sensación de ser una cazafortunas.

—No. Pero me interesa saber qué era capaz de hacerlo arriesgar su vida así ¿No te da curiosidad? —ella dejó los palillos en el bento y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kakashi— así como tengo curiosidad de ver qué hay detrás de esta máscara —y se echó de espaldas en la cama, llevándolo consigo.

Kakashi estaba encima suyo y toda la determinación que tenía antes, desapareció.

Apenas comenzaba y ya se imaginaba que iba a tener una larga estancia con Fuyuki. Le pidió que descansara. Él tenía una reunión con el mizukage y no podía faltar. Al volver, charlarían de las cosas que quedaron en el tintero.

Más, cuando Kakashi regresó a la habitación, sólo encontró una nota, agradeciéndole y recordándole que le debía un beso para la próxima vez que se vieran.


	7. Echando raíces

La oficina estaba bastante bulliciosa desde su llegada. Kakashi consiguió buenas propuestas con tres aldeas que podían beneficiar a qué Konoha volviera a sus épocas de gloria. El trabajo era bastante, pero Kakashi se creía más que capaz de llevar a Konoha a lo mejor. Por ahora, había llevado la mejor tecnología a los hospitales que es donde se vio el mayor impacto tras la guerra. Ahora, su intención estaba en restaurar tratados comerciales y conseguir algunos nuevos.

Si bien, la aldea de la hoja contaba con tecnología de avanzada, la aldea de la niebla los superó después de la guerra, siendo una de las aldeas más modernas. Y Kakashi consiguió un acuerdo para llevar esa tecnología a Konoha, lo que iba a hacer mucho más prospera su relación.

El sexto estaba bastante satisfecho con sus últimas visitas de negocios, pues, todas habían salido mucho más que bien y pronto, verían esos grandes cambios en la aldea. De a poco.

—Sexto, tengo el informe que pidió —Shikamaru entró a su oficina con una carpeta y se la entregó— los ANBU llegarán esta tarde con un informe más actualizado.

Sólo dos de ellos habían vuelto a la aldea después de que Kakashi les asignará su misión con un informe preliminar. Le preocupaba el incidente que le contó Fuyuki en La aldea de la niebla. Aunque todo parecía quedar en los tiempos de revolución de la aldea, cuando intentaron derrocar al tercer Mizukage. Y hasta ahí nomás llegaba su informe. No sé conocía a los miembros, precisamente por lo delicado de la situación de la aldea, pero sí conocían parte de sus planes de golpe de estado. Y le preocupaba que con Chojuro aún siguieran en pie.

Le agradeció y guardó el informe. Esperaría a que llegarán los demás, pues, debían tener algo de información extra para quedarse más tiempo. O eso pensaba.

Mientras él hablaba con Shikamaru, la ventana estaba abierta, siendo la entrada a la oficina de Fuyuki, que apenas lo vio, se le arrojó encima, cayendo él al suelo con ella encima.

Shikamaru se asomó por encima del escritorio viendo que el Hokage estuviera bien, viéndolo muy acaramelado con la mujer encima suyo.

—Te estás volviendo descuidado —le dijo Fuyuki abrazándolo aún en el suelo.

Él, la tomó de la cintura, la quitó de encima suyo y se sentó en el suelo mientras le preguntaba qué hacía ahí, Fuyuki lo volvió a abrazar, pegando su mejilla contra el pecho del Hokage.

El ninja suspiró pesadamente, al igual que Shikamaru, que al ver aquella escena, prefirió dejarlos. Salió cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. Liberarse de aquella mujer no iba a ser fácil para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entras a la aldea sin que nadie lo sepa? —preguntó extrañado. No era la primera vez que ningún sensor la notaba. Si bien, no era alguien peligrosa, Kakashi no entendía cómo lograba burlar la seguridad de la aldea. Eso era algo que ni el mismo Itachi había logrado y ella, estaba ahí como si nada.

—Un buen mago jamás revela sus trucos, Kakashi-kun —dijo ella sonriéndole de manera infantil— ¿No me extrañaste? Que pones esa cara…

—No. Digo, sí. Ah ¿Qué quieres hoy?

Él estaba nervioso. No entendía por qué ella lo ponía de esa manera. Quizá, por su nula concepción del espacio personal, porque lo había declarado su novio o porque aún estaba encima de él con esa ropa tan sugerente que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella. Luego, levantó la silla y acomodó las cosas en el escritorio antes de volver a sentarse. Y ahí estaba ella sentándose en sus piernas, como si nada. Kakashi enrojeció mientras ella se acomodaba de lado y le sonreía como si fuera la actitud más normal del mundo.

—Yo quería verte ¿Tú no? Además, vengo a cobrar mi beso. Y tus obligaciones como novio.

—¿Obligaciones?

—Sí, me debes una cita —reclamó ella.

Él, si bien, nunca había tenido novia, no era ajeno a las costumbres de las parejas. Pero no es como si su relación autoproclamada pudiera tomarse como tal. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera en posición de negociar, casi literalmente. Ella estaba encima suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, con esos labios rosas brillantes pronunciando su nombre y sus ojos ámbar ardiendo como el fuego al encontrarse con sus ojos. Sus piernas estaban encima del apoyabrazos de la silla y con la falda corta y las botas, podía ver a la perfección sus muslos y su piel blanquecina.

Era una pésima posición para negociar.

—Tengo trabajo hoy. No puedo.

—Te ayudaré y tendremos esa cita —dijo ella animada mirando el escritorio y viendo el reporte ANBU— ¿Estás investigando la aldea? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. No. Bueno…

Ella se rio y acarició su mejilla cerrando la carpeta del escritorio.

—No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a divulgar algo así. Tampoco vivo ahí como para preocuparme de esas cosas. Me ocuparé sólo de ti —alegó más que feliz. Entonces, él le preguntó si sabía algo que él no. Fuyuki quedó pensativa un momento— era pequeña cuando esas cosas sucedieron, así que no sé mucho al respecto, sólo lo que oía por ahí.

Kakashi quedó un momento en silencio procesando la información hasta que al fin le dio una respuesta. Diecinueve años. Hasta sus alumnos tenían más edad que ella ¡Diecinueve! Él, había pensado equivocarse y quizá por su estatura y lo bien que las mujeres cuidaban de su apariencia, tenía más edad de lo que aparentaba… pero, no. Estaba con alguien que era de otra aldea y él le sacaba más de una década. Si era problemático tener una relación antes, ahora era peor. Se preguntaba y se preguntaría por qué no buscaba a alguien de su edad con quién tendría más cosas en común que como un viejo como él.

—Mira, quizá te sirva —Fuyuki abrió el bolso que llevaba en bandolera y sacó un cuaderno. Era la bitácora de su padre— esto dejó escrito mi padre al respecto. Esto se lee bien, pero esto —le señaló la hoja siguiente— está en código. No sé qué clase de código sea. Me he roto la cabeza pensando en ello sin dar con un patrón —se quejó ella y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi— puedes quedártelo.

—¿Eh? ¿No es importante para ti? —dijo sorprendido.

—¿No querías que lo dejara antes de que fuera tarde? —dijo muy cómoda encima suyo.

—Sí, pero… no creía que fuera tan sencillo.

Si se hubiese imaginado que convencerla era tan fácil, no se hubiese esforzado tanto en pensar en algo más cuando volviera a verla, que tenía un plan B para poner en marcha. Pero ahí estaba, con su sonrisa y su actitud despreocupada lista para declarársele una vez más. Aunque no tenía tiempo para eso. Le agradeció por la bitácora y la levantó de encima suyo tomándola de la cintura y girando con ella encima, para dejarla sentada en su silla y él quedar de pie.

—Tengo una reunión —y ya voy tarde, le faltó decir que no se había dado cuenta de la hora por causa de ella, aunque tampoco es que fuera una costumbre suya ser puntual— puedes quedarte aquí. Sólo no causes problemas. Ni interrumpas la reunión para pedirme una cita o un beso o algo similar —enumeró todo lo que se le ocurrió apoyando sus manos en el apoyabrazos de la silla mientras le hablaba.

—Pero sí me darás mi cita ¿No?

Él inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos. Sentía que era igual que hablarle a un muro. Asintió con la esperanza de que eso le facilitara el trabajo luego y se fue, no sin volver a darle una advertencia de que se quedara quieta. Kakashi nunca tuvo una relación, pero se daba una idea de todo lo que se había ahorrado antes, que tener pareja y más, a alguien como Fuyuki tras él no era nada sencillo. Era más fácil liderar la aldea que pasar media hora con ella. Era impredecible, descarada y tenaz, tres cualidades con las qué era difícil llevar bien conjunto a sus obligaciones.

Lo que más solía sacarlo de sí es que a ella no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto. Siempre se jactó de su serenidad y de su arduo análisis de la situación, por eso mismo, era tan bueno en sus misiones. Kakashi era perfeccionista y meticuloso y eso era algo que no podía aplicar con ella si se la pasaba improvisando cada vez que lo veía.

Entró a la sala de reunión donde ya lo estaban esperando y decidió pensar en ello y nada más.

Una vez al mes debía ver al consejo de ancianos y darle un informe detallado de la aldea, era largo, cansado y aburrido, sobre todo, era prolijo y preciso, por eso es que más nervioso se sentía que ella no le hiciera caso e hiciera una de las suyas.

******

Estaba aburriéndose mientras esperaba a Kakashi. Fuyuki ya había curioseado toda la oficina y volvió a caer en la silla, tomando el haori del Hokage y mirándolo con detalle. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerse tiempo extra con él. Apenas llegaba y él ya la dejaba por el trabajo. Y había revisado el horario de su escritorio y sólo se frustraba más. Trabajo. Trabajo. ¡Trabajo! ¿En qué momento descansaba?

Fuyuki suspiró llena de frustración y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio. Entonces, sintió la puerta abrirse y se puso de pie emocionada.

—¡Kakashi-kun! —gritó feliz sosteniendo aún la ropa con ella. Para hacer su desilusión aún más grande, vio a una mujer ingresar— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Fuyuki examinó de pies a cabeza a Sakura que la veía de manera extraña.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntar. ¿Por qué tienes eso? —señaló el haori de Kakashi.

—Soy Oshiro Fuyuki, la novia de Kakashi-kun.

La expresión de Sakura quedó desencantada. Podía creer en muchas cosas, pero no en que el sexto tuviera novia y mucho menos, que ella no lo supiera. Sabía de sobrado que él no se fijaba más que en sus libros y… nada más. Tampoco dejaba ver su rostro y ella veía como un gran obstáculo eso en una relación.

—Kakashi-sensei no tiene novia.

—Claro que sí. Te lo dije: soy yo —dijo llena de confianza. La puerta seguía abierta y fue cuando vio regresar al sexto a su oficina y sin pensarlo, saltó el escritorio y acabó a su lado, colgándose del brazo de él— Kakashi-kun, dile que soy tu novia.

Él se sonrojó no sólo por la situación, sino que su brazo estaba justo entre sus pechos, como si ella lo hubiese hecho a propósito, aunque actuaba como que no se daba cuenta, sólo viendo a Sakura de mala manera.

—Es una larga historia —dijo él finalmente aclarándose la garganta antes de tomar las manos de Fuyuki y soltarse— ¿No te pedí que te quedarás quieta? —la miró y ella sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo. Hasta que ella llegó —agregó mirando con desdén a Sakura. El sólo hecho de que entrara así a su oficina y que la pusiera en duda era más que suficiente como para que no le cayera nada bien aquella mujer.

El sexto se veía un poco más complicado que antes, estaba seguro de que iba a tener un largo día con ella merodeándolo así. Volvió a exhalar el aire con pesadez y le preguntó a su ex alumna qué es lo que necesitaba, volviendo a quitar de encima a Fuyuki con delicadeza y a dirigirse a su escritorio.

—La quinta me dio esto —dijo entregándole unos legajos— dijo que es el presupuesto que ella necesita en el hospital y que no aceptará un no como respuesta.

—Pero es demasiado. Puedo arreglar la mitad —dijo desencantado al ver la cifra y todos los equipos que Tsunade pedía para equipar el hospital. Contaban con lo mejor, pero no era suficiente para la quinta.

Fuyuki estaba curioseando en la espalda de Kakashi, no sólo por su trabajo, también por sus reacciones. Ella era muy detallista con todo y veía que se ponía tenso al hablar del presupuesto.

—Puedo conseguirlo —dijo Fuyuki tranquila.

—Bueno, es una opción —respondió Kakashi ensimismado— ¡No! —exclamó repentinamente volteando a verla algo pálido. Que ella consiguiera ese dinero no era precisamente por buenos métodos y prefería que quedarán endeudados a que Fuyuki anduviera robando para pagar sus gastos— yo me encargaré de eso.

—Mojigato —suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de él. Aunque parecía despreocupada respecto a Sakura, no perdía un solo movimiento de ella.

—¿Por qué no vas pensando en nuestra cita? Terminaré esto y haremos lo que quieras.

La mujer saltó de la emoción mientras Sakura miraba sorprendida aquello. No es que fuera común que su sensei solo preocupado por sus libros estuviera hablando de tener una cita con una mujer ¡Y una como ella! Fuyuki saltó de la emoción, rodeándolo por el cuello mientras preguntaba si era en serio. Él, por supuesto, pensaba cumplir con lo que prometió de salir con ella, sin embargo, tenía segundas intenciones con lo que acababa de decir pues, necesitaba un poco de paz y ella realmente lo ponía nervioso. Tenerla tan cerca y que su fragancia llegará hasta él no le permitía concentrarse y antes de que se le ocurriera alguna idea con la que no pudiera lidiar, prefería que se mantuviera ocupada con algo más. Y la cita parecía ser perfecta.

Ella se fue saliendo por la ventana de la oficina, prometiendo volver apenas estuviera lista.

Kakashi respiró tranquilo sentándose en la silla y volviendo a revisar la carpeta que le dio Sakura.

—¿Por qué no vino ella? Podría hablar mejor de esto.

—Dijo que tenía un evento de suma importancia.

Y si se trataba de la quinta, uno de esos eventos seguro era alguna apuesta. Últimamente jugaba mucho Mah Jong porque apostaban muy bien en el juego. Y bebían de lo mejor en el bar de Tetsuya. Y era suficiente razón para no perder la partida por una discusión sobre presupuesto con el Hokage.

—Pero eso no quita de que tenga novia, Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? —preguntó intentado averiguar algo de Fuyuki. Ella sabía que Kakashi era reservado, pero ¿Al punto de no decir nada de su pareja? Era ridículo. Aunque… más allá de lo que había compartido con su maestro, Sakura y ningún miembro del equipo siete sabía nada de Kakashi. Ni sobre sus padres, su equipo, ni siquiera el Sharingan que poseyó un tiempo.

—No es la gran cosa —dijo restándole importancia sin levantar la vista del presupuesto mientras hacía números. Iba a presentarle su contrapropuesta a Tsunade, quisiera o no— sólo sucedió.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la conoció?

Él siguió un momento haciendo números y luego, los guardó en la carpeta y se la entregó a Sakura. Ignoró sus preguntas y luego de sonreír, salió de la oficina a otra de sus reuniones antes de que llegarán los ANBU de su misión. Así, su ex alumna quedó con las ganas de saber más, pero no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad.

******

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando se desocupó. Estaba en la sala de descanso, tomándose unos minutos para respirar cuando Shikamaru entró a la habitación con la noticia de que su novia estaba en el jardín, contándole además que se estaba llevando muy bien con Ibiki. El sexto se levantó con rapidez. Al no verla de nuevo, creyó que iba a demorar mucho más en llegar y darle un momento de descanso, pero Fuyuki era más puntual de lo que imaginaba.

—No puedes tener un gato y no ponerle nombre —escuchó decir a Fuyuki sosteniendo un gato blanco con una mancha café en el ojo con forma oval.

Ibiki se frotó la frente.

—No puedes ponerle sensei a un gato.

—¿Por qué no? Nyanko-sensei suena tan lindo —y acarició la cabeza del gato que parecía muy complacido con los mimos que recibía.

—¿Por qué sensei?

—Tiene la misma mirada que Kakashi-kun. Mira —dijo acercándole al gato a que lo mirara más de cerca mientras Ibiki estallaba con una fuerte carcajada.

Kakashi que veía todo desde la sala que daba al jardín, se sentía incrédulo. No recordaba que alguien hiciera reír tan sinceramente a Ibiki. Incluso, no recordaba que se riera así a menos que salieran a beber. Mucho más le sorprendía que logrará mantenerlo con una conversación tan banal durante tanto tiempo.

—Kakashi, tu novia es interesante —volteó a verlo, haciendo notar que sabía que estaba ahí.

Fuyuki se emocionó al verlo aun sosteniendo al felino. Kakashi no podía decir lo mismo después de haber sido comparado con un gato. Mientras, Ibiki vio el momento para dejarlos solos y estaba a punto de irse cuando Fuyuki lo alcanzó y le entregó al gato en sus brazos.

—Dijiste que ibas a darle de comer —le dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

Ibiki había cuidado a ese gato desde que llegó a la Torre del Hokage. El patio donde estaban era el que daba tanto al jardín de la habitación principal de la primera torre, como a una de las ventanas de la torre que estaba a su lado, del departamento de investigación que era donde desempeñaba su trabajo. Ocasionalmente, el felino se colaba por la ventana y pedía algunos mimos y comida. Y después de un tiempo, acabó instalándose en el jardín, justo en un hueco de la escalera, donde le había dejado un cajón acolchado que era donde dormía. Era un gato duro, fuerte… y ella venía a llamarlo Nyanko. Más que por el gato, había sido un golpe directo a él. Más o menos, llevaba dos años el gato ahí y nadie se había enterado de que él lo cuidaba hasta ahora: el maestro de las torturas con un gatito… era una imagen que no coincidía en lo absoluto. Y con eso, se llevó al gato dentro dejándolos solos.

Tendría que cumplir con su cita, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba el resto de la tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien <3 ¡Esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar! Ya en el próximo capítulo, habrá una sorpresa ;)
> 
> Me voy a ir tomando un tiempo para hacer un dibujo para cada capítulo. Era lo que quería hacer en un principio y al final, siempre con las prisas y con el trabajo, queda ahí, un poco relegado. Pero me he propuesto hacerlo, así de a poco iré subiéndolo así se vea bien bonito <3 y con suerte, iré compartiendo algunas viñetas de ellos que tengo varias (y sólo algunas he subido por Instagram. Ya haré un especial donde los suba <3)
> 
> Nyanko: (にゃんこ) Nyan es la onomatopeya para el maullido de los gatos (porque los gatos en Japón no hacen “miau, miau” sino “nyan, nyan”. Cosas de los orientales ja, ja, ja). y ko, es una partícula que se usa con los niños o las cosas o animales pequeños. Nyanko se traduciría como “gatito”, que es una forma tierna, cariñosa de llamar a un gato.
> 
> Además, es un pequeño guiño a Nyanko-sensei de Natsume Yūjin-Chō, ya que comparte el mismo actor de voz con Kakashi <3.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	8. Mi amor por ti

Fuyuki lo iba a esperar hasta que terminara su trabajo, por eso, le sorprendió que llegara antes a buscarla ¡eso le daba más tiempo para pasar juntos! Y eso ampliaba mucho más sus planes.

—¿Terminaste temprano? Pensé que ibas a demorar más —tanteó el terreno esperando que fuera un sí.

—Sí, los ANBU llegaron antes y… ¿Cómo sabías?

—Revisé tu horario.

—¿En qué…? —Suspiró mientras ella sonreía feliz, como si nada. La dejó sola en su oficina ¡Era obvio que iba a revisar su agenda! Y conociéndola, tenía suerte de que nada hubiese cambiado para adelantar su cita— ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

—A almorzar.

—Pero ya casi es hora de la cena —dijo él.

—Pero tú no almorzaste. Y has trabajado todo el día sin descanso.

Casi iba a preguntar cómo sabía, pero recordó que estuvo curioseando todo en su oficina. Era observadora y eso era algo nuevo para él. Kakashi nunca tuvo alguien que esté al pendiente suyo como lo estaba ella, como para saber si comía o descansaba adecuadamente. Lo que él sí tenía seguro es que se había acostumbrado a ello. No sólo a no comer o descansar lo mínimo: a estar solo. Todo eso era parte de la vida de un ninja y debía adaptarse a eso, quisiera o no porque había cosas mucho más importantes en juego que un almuerzo o una hora más de sueño.

Finalmente, asintió y fueron a un restaurante. Fuyuki lo tomó del brazo y caminó a su lado muy cómoda con él. Para Kakashi eso también era algo nuevo: jamás estuvo así de cerca con una mujer y tampoco es que él hubiese buscado estarlo. Aún se convencía de que no merecía nada de ello. Durante gran parte de su vida, se convenció de que ni siquiera era digno de tener amigos y se alejó de todos. Abrirse con alguien más era difícil, pero con Fuyuki, no parecía el caso.

—Quiero saber más de ti —dijo ella apenas se sentaron en una mesa y les dejaron el menú.

Kakashi se quedó pensando en eso ¿Qué tenía él de interesante para que quisiera conocerlo? Era un hombre sencillo, solitario, con pocos pasatiempos debido a que siempre se dedicó de lleno a la aldea. Al principio como ninja, ahora como Hokage. Además de sus lecturas y los paseos que solía dar para terminar en la piedra de los héroes, pocas cosas encontraba en su persona dignas de ser contadas.

—No creo que haya mucho para saber —respondió él restándole importancia.

—Eres el Hokage, estuviste en la cuarta guerra ninja luchando contra Kaguya y eres tan sexy como un dios.

Él se sonrojó poniéndose nervioso. Nunca había pensado en ser atractivo y menos de esa manera. Mucho menos que ella supiera de su participación en la guerra. Fuyuki no dejaba de sorprenderlos todos los aspectos, tanto por lo que sabía cómo por sus gustos y su manera de decirlo. Para él todo era demasiado nuevo.

—Kakashi-kun.

—Dime.

—¿Piensas comer con eso puesto? ¿Nunca te lo quitas?

—No tengo una razón para hacerlo —respondió sincero. Además, estaba cómodo con su máscara como para pensar en quitársela y era una buena forma de jugar con sus alumnos, como ninguno conocía su rostro, era fácil para él molestarlos con su otra identidad: Sukea.

—¿No te parece una razón suficiente estar en una cita con tu novia? —preguntó ella estirándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a él cuando llegó la comida y no tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse frustrada de no haber conseguido bajarle la máscara.

—Sobre eso…

Kakashi creía que era un buen momento para hablar de su noviazgo cuando la escuchó hablar de lo bien que se veía la comida y el hambre que tenía. Como él, Fuyuki tampoco almorzó. Estaba tan emocionada de estar con él y después, por su cita, que la comida pasó a segundo plano. Así, el tema de su noviazgo impuesto por ella iba quedando en segundo plano. Ver a Fuyuki tan contenta por la comida y al ver su salteado de berenjenas y miso, ya ni pensó en el tema.

—Kakashi… —dijo ella y sintió una voz más fuerte que tapó la suya.

Fuyuki miró hacia el lado y vio a un hombre vestido de verde con su alumno que iba con una copia exacta de su ropa y su peinado. Él se acercó a su mesa emocionado, con una sonrisa radiante y una actitud que derrochaba confianza.

—Me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Estás libre para uno de nuestros retos?

—¡No! —interrumpió Fuyuki— es nuestra cita —con las manos en la mesa poniéndose de pie. Nadie iba a arruinar su cita, más cuando todo iba tan bien para ellos dos.

Kakashi era sólo un espectador en ese momento, aprovechando para comer sin preocupaciones, que esos dos juntos no auguraban nada bueno a futuro.

Gai examinó a la mujer de arriba abajo con seriedad y de pronto, brincó de alegría abrazándola fuerte mientras sonreía y exclamaba lo feliz que estaba por Kakashi. Se presentó con Fuyuki como el mejor amigo y eterno rival de Kakashi y una vez lo hizo, les deseó que pasaran una agradable velada para irse con su pupilo a cenar. Pero, con la promesa de volver para conocer más a la novia del Hokage. El sexto, por su lado veía como la noticia de que él tenía novia se extendía tan rápido como la mecha de una bomba que acababa de encender. Todavía no entendía porque el que tuviera una cita era algo que importaba tanto a todo el mundo. Miraba a su pareja y tampoco lo entendía. Fuyuki era joven y muy bonita, era única realmente. Se concentró en cómo acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello verde tras su oreja antes de volver a su comida. Seguía siendo un misterio como alguien como ella podría fijarse en él. Y por mucho que le buscará la vuelta, no había explicación posible y eso que él era considerado un prodigio de su generación, una respuesta así se le escapaba.

—Kakashi-kun ¿Me llevarás a conocer la aldea?

—¿Realmente piensas quedarte? —Ella asintió feliz sin pensarlo un instante. Kakashi se daba cuenta de lo serio que era todo con ella y que no era para tomarla a broma cuando se proponía algo.

—Tú vives aquí, así que yo también. Pasaré más tiempo contigo y te ayudaré con tu trabajo. Apenas comes y seguro que apenas duermes y eso no es sano.

Él quería decir que estaba bien así, pero no lo hizo. Desde que su padre se suicidó, Kakashi nunca volvió a tener a alguien que se preocupe por él, por el contrario, era él quien se preocupaba por otros y se hacía cargo de todo a su manera. Siempre se dijo que estaba cómodo hasta que ella apareció y se lo hizo notar. Era normal en su vida y resultaba extraño que alguien se quisiera inmiscuir en ella sin más.

—¿Y no pensabas preguntarme?

—¿Acaso me vas a rechazar? —preguntó ella confundida ante aquella reacción. Sabía que no iba a saltar en una pata al escuchar la noticia, pero esperaba que Kakashi estuviera un poco más emocionado al contar con ella en la aldea. Se sintió frustrada y no dudó en demostrarlo.

Él dudó. Lo cierto es que Fuyuki no le desagradaba. No compartías sus modos que sí podían llegar a ponerlo incómodo, pero no estaba en condiciones de decir: prefiero que te alejes. Aunque lo pensó, pero no dijo nada, dándole la razón a ella con su silencio. Era otro pequeño triunfo para Oshiro Fuyuki.

Comieron, aunque ella no tuvo oportunidad de ver su rostro. Fue por más té y al volver, Kakashi había terminado su comida ¡Fuyuki se frustró! Pero no iba a rendirse, que todavía tenía muchas oportunidades para eso.

Salieron y fueron directo a la piedra de los héroes. Fuyuki quería saber cuál era su lugar favorito y era precisamente, el que más visitaba, así que le pareció apropiado llevarla ahí. De paso, en el camino le iba mostrando diferentes partes de la aldea. Hasta ahora, era una bonita cita y salvando alguna pregunta indiscreta de ella, todo iba demasiado bien. Hasta que llegó un ANBU y los interceptó.

—Los ninjas que reportamos están muy cerca de la aldea. Dos son los que detallamos en el informe. Hay uno más que lleva máscara y se ve un tatuaje de dragón en su espalda —le dijo al Hokage.

—¿Un tatuaje de dragón? —preguntó Fuyuki interesada. El ninja solo asintió y espero instrucciones de Kakashi.

—Llama a Ibiki y manda a un escuadrón que los intercepten —ordenó. Fuyuki lo vio marcharse y tomó una decisión.

—Sé que dije que no lo haría, pero luego me lo agradecerás —dijo ella con una sonrisa en frente de él. Iba a irse, pero rápido se arrepintió y se arrojó encima de él robándole un beso por encima de la máscara. Fuyuki era demasiado apasionada e impulsiva y Kakashi no sabía lidiar con ello. Ahí estaba, semi encorvado, sin saber que hacer al suave toque de sus labios— esto es por la cita ¡Volveré pronto por otra más! —dijo saltando sobre la rama de un árbol.

—¡Espera! —le gritó él dispuesto a detenerla, pero Gai se adelantó.

—¡Lee el diario! —dijo Fuyuki antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kakashi.

—¡Iré por ella! No te preocupes, la cuidaré —le anunció Gai siguiéndole el paso.

Kakashi sabía que ante una posible amenaza, debía quedarse en la aldea y defenderla desde el interior. Ellos se encargarían de proteger la entrada a la Aldea de la Hoja. Por ahora, se dirigió a la oficina, buscando el diario que ella le dio. Si tenía una pista sobre los ninjas invasores, iba a poder darle una ventaja a su equipo. De esa forma, también se olvidaría del beso que le había sacudido el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gente linda! Les traigo capitulo nuevo y con un giro que va a complicar la trama un poquito más. De a poco se van a ir revelando los secretos del pasado de Fuyuki y su relación con la aldea ¿les gusta? Espero que sí.
> 
> Les cuento que hice un dibujo para este capítulo. Lo encontrarán en Artstation como roxanabr9 o en Deviantart como Fuyumiai.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	9. En tu habitación

Un mes había pasado desde que Fuyuki se había ido. Gai le contó que perdieron de vista a los ninjas al igual que a Fuyuki. El escuadrón de rastreo se había encargado del resto, sin embargo, llegaron a un punto muerto donde les fue imposible continuar y desde entonces, no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de noticias al respecto.

Kakashi hacia su trabajo lo mejor que podía. Desconocían cuáles eran las intenciones de aquellos ninjas o quienes eran y lo tenía preocupado la aldea de la Nube. Había movimientos demasiados sospechosos en la misma por lo que tenían a un escuadrón vigilando. Sabía que eso podría traerles problemas con la aldea si se descubría que los ANBU de la aldea de la Hoja los vigilaban, así que pedís extremado cuidado con ello. Mientras, él se encargaba de otros temas en la aldea. Pronto llegarían los obreros de la aldea de la Niebla y podría poner en marcha todas las reformas que tenía pensadas para el país del fuego. La intención del Hokage era no solo reconstruir completamente la aldea, sino, actualizarla en todo lo que podía. Sabía que le iba a llevar tiempo pues, la Hoja todavía no estaba en condiciones de hacer grandes inversionistas, sí podía ir permitiéndoselo de a poco y a medida que el presupuesto aumentara, aprovecharía a traer más novedades a la aldea y que su propio equipo de investigadores e ingenieros. Él sabía que era un camino largo, pero tenía un plan bien trazado para cumplirlo mientras estuviera a cargo de la aldea, así, esperaba dejar la menor cantidad de pendientes posibles para cuando Naruto tuviera que asumir el cargo. Y mientras pensaba en eso, vio a Gai entrar a la oficina.

—Kakashi, saldré unos días de la aldea —le dijo como avisándole en vez de pidiendo permiso.

—¿Es para ver a la sacerdotisa? —preguntó el Hokage sin levantar la vista. Últimamente Gai salía más para el templo de Ise debido a ella.

Gai se rascó la mejilla levemente avergonzado debido a lo directo de Kakashi y que sus intenciones fueran tan obvias. Hacía tres meses que iba a verla más seguido. Sí no había misiones importantes y no lo requerían en la aldea, se iba a pasar tiempo con ella. Aún no eran nada y lo veía complejo por su rango de sacerdotisa, pero la bestia de Konoha no perdía las esperanzas.

—¿Qué me dices de tu novia? Hace rato no la veo —Gai cambió de tema y miró hacia los lados. No había rastro de Fuyuki en su oficina desde hacía algún tiempo y él, como su mejor amigo, podía decir con toda seguridad que eso molestaba a Kakashi. Su mirada de pez muerto volvía a cobrar fuerza en su rostro o lo poco que se veía de él. Pero Gai daba fe de que la extrañaba.

—En ningún momento dije que es mi novia —se defendió Kakashi.

—Kakashi —rebatió en tono pícaro su amigo, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. El Hokage no tuvo más que exhalar todo el aire que guardaba y dejar caer los papeles en el escritorio sin poder concentrarse.

—No sé —rebatió derrotado.

—Kakashi, siempre has sido bueno poniendo límites. Si las has dejado, es porque no quieres ponerlos o porque ella te gusta más de lo que admites —le dijo Gai convencido de lo que había visto. Él había sido testigo de lo peor y de lo mejor de Kakashi. Había estado en su vida en sus momentos más oscuros y también, le había costado que lo reconociera como rival y como su amigo precisamente, porque Kakashi era de los que prefería estar solo por tener la estúpida idea de que todos a su alrededor correrían la misma suerte: morirían. Como un ninja, había conocido la desgracia desde muy temprana edad y siempre, le arrebató a los que más quiso uno a la vez, para que tuviera tiempo de sufrirlos y cuando al fin creía recuperarse, volvía a abrirse la herida y a quedarse solo. La mejor solución para él fue simplemente, dejar de intentarlo. Por eso mismo, Gai sabía que si de verdad era alguien que le interesara a Kakashi, costaría hacer que su amigo lo dijera. Había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos años, pero después de toda su vida, era difícil abrirse así nomás a cualquier persona. Pero estaba seguro de que Fuyuki era lo suficientemente lista como para poder conseguir que el Hokage se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y los admitiera abiertamente a todos. Por suerte, ella no tenía problema en darle una ayuda y por supuesto, él colaboraría por la felicidad de su único amigo.

Sin decir más nada, Gai se retiro de la oficina dejando a un Kakashi pensativo, golpeando sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Antes de salir, le dijo que se tomara un receso y saliera a comer algo, mientras él tomaría su permiso para ir de viaje al templo. Él tomó su consejo y salió a respirar aire fresco y a almorzar. Le ayudaría a pensar.

Volvió a la media hora con un aire renovado. La comida le había sentado bien y alejarse de tantas cosas que tenía por hacer, mucho mejor. Tomó una de las pilas que estaban acumuladas al lado de su escritorio y las levantó. Había demasiado por hacer y él, no sabía cómo es que era posible que se le acumulara tanto trabajo ¡por eso quería que alguien más fuera el Hokage! Él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, no tenía tiempo para nada, menos para leer sus novelas… sus preciadas novelas que estaban esperándolo a medias sobre su mesa de noche. Había comprado una hacia un mes y todavía no podía avanzar del segundo capítulo porque cuando llegaba a su casa, estaba demasiado cansado para mantener los ojos abiertos y seguir leyendo ¡era el colmo! Pero así era su vida ahora.

—¡Kakashi-kun! —gritó la mujer con entusiasmo entrando por la ventana de la oficina y saltando justo hacia Kakashi, haciendo que perdiera los papeles que tenía en mano por recibirla en brazos por meros reflejos nada más. Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás estabilizándose con ella encima, que lo había rodeado por el cuello y dado un beso por sobre la máscara dejando al ninja sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer.

La reacción de ella lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sosteniendo a la mujer de la cintura todavía. Él no tenía experiencia en relaciones amorosas, más allá de todo lo que había leído, por supuesto, pero en realidad, él era totalmente ignorante en ese ámbito y cuando tenía a alguien tan… avasallante como ella, era difícil saber cómo actuar.

—¿Por qué esa insistencia conmigo? —preguntó él dejándola en el suelo y agachándose a recoger los papeles que había perdido a causa de ella. Fuyuki lo imitó y los levantó junto con él, entregándoselos con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya te dije, me gustas. Es normal que quiera que te fijes en mí.

—Lo que no son normales son tus métodos de conquista —dijo él yendo hacia el escritorio y sentándose para comenzar a ordenar los archivos ahora. Aunque su invitada no tenía los mismos planes, interrumpiéndolo al sentarse encima de él, justo entre sus piernas.

Kakashi quedó con los ojos bien abiertos ante semejante sorpresa. Imaginaba que Fuyuki no conocía límites de decencia, pero no esperaba que fuera tan osada como para llegar a cruzar ciertos límites. Al parecer, de espacio personal no conocía nada. Así como si nada, evitaban el tema de que ella volvía a irrumpir en su vida como si nada, pero que de alguna forma, significaba demasiado para él ¿podía decir que la había extrañado desde que se había marchado dejando a medias su cita? Quizá, pero no lo pondría en palabras en voz alta. Todavía tenía demasiado qué asimilar con ella entre sus piernas.

Se puso cómoda encima de él y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Él no sabía cómo podía estar tan tranquila ante la situación ¿tan normal era para ella estar así con un hombre? Porque para él no era nada común tener a una mujer en esa postura, en realidad, más allá del trabajo en equipo o de tener a las ninjas bajo su mando en alguna misión, su cercanía con ellas no era ni siquiera casual: Kakashi prefería los libros.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¡Puedes tener una cita conmigo! —exclamó enérgica acercando su rostro al de él. Kakashi se hizo para atrás en el asiento hasta que tocó el espaldar, sin más posibilidades de alejarse de ella— ¿No quieres que te bese? —preguntó preocupada ante su reacción.

El ambiente no era algo en lo que él pudiera desenvolverse bien realmente. Quería decirle que tenía experiencia, pero lo cierto es que nunca había estado con una mujer y mucho menos, al nivel de Fuyuki que hacía todo sin que le importará nada más que cumplir sus metas.

—¿Ni siquiera mi máscara es un impedimento para ti?

Fuyuki se acomodó mejor encima suyo.

—No voy a negarlo ¡Odio tu máscara! Se sintió raro cuando te besé —dijo con frustración, arrastrando la última palabra. Sin embargo, fue un cambio súbito el que tuvo ella de un instante a otro. Kakashi se veía acorralado en su asiento, pero aun así se hizo hacia atrás al ver el ánimo tan eufórico de su novia— pero lo pensé y estoy convencida de que mis técnicas de seducción son tan buenas que será tú el que se quite la máscara voluntariamente —su expresión se volvió pícara, delineando sus labios por sobre la tela que cubría su boca— además, seré la única que podrá verte de esa forma. Me gusta como suena eso: que sea exclusivamente mío.

Kakashi tragó saliva sin comprender de dónde sacaba semejante nivel de confianza para asegurar algo como eso. Hacía años que él no revelaba su rostro voluntariamente y ahora…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a corresponderte?

Ella acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Tenía esa sonrisa triunfal en los labios, esa expresión que le decía que lo tenía atrapado aún antes de empezar la batalla. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego, acomodándose un mechón de su largo cabello verde limón detrás de la oreja.

—Me apretaste la cintura recién. Eso es un avance.

—Yo no hice tal cosa —dijo nervioso él. La sonrisa sugestiva de ella lo hizo temblar aún más, y sin posibilidad de moverse de su lugar, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de encima de él, cambiando lugares. La dejó sentada en la silla mientras él se paraba frente a ella, arqueando la espalda para estar a la altura de ella, con las manos en los apoyabrazos, impidiéndole salir. La mirada confusa de Fuyuki por sus movimientos era obvia. Él mismo estaba confundido por su manera de actuar, pero se mostraba tan calmo como podía— ¿a qué viniste?

—Te extrañé —dijo en tono infantil rodeándolo por el cuello, acercándolo más a ella. acercó su rostro al del Hokage, tanto así que podía sentir su respiración cerca.

Al rodear el cuello ajeno con sus brazos, hizo que él quedara con el rostro a la altura del propio y pudiera conseguir justo lo que ella quería: robarle un beso. Sus labios se posaron en los suyos, sintió el aliento a través de la suave tela y cómo al apretar sus labios contra los de él consiguió abrir su boca y profundizar el beso. Sintió lo tenso que se puso y deseó bajar su máscara y probarlos directamente, pero se contuvo habiendo logrado avanzar un paso en su plan para conquistarlo: había probado sus labios ansiosa de llegar más lejos, pero iría con tiempo, haría que fuera él quien le pidiera más, así por ahora, sus avances estarían bien.

Una sensación extraña pasó por su cuerpo con la sensación del beso aún presente en sus labios, estaba una vez más peligrosamente cerca de acortar las distancias con ella y no estaba seguro de si estaba disgustado o ansioso. Una mezcla de ambos, sentía una fuerte presión en la boca del estomago que le impedía moverse.

—Igual, traje algo para ti.

—¿Qué es? —Por una vez, había mostrado genuina curiosidad al ver a Fuyuki sonreír por un regalo para él. No tenía idea de qué fuera lo que podría darle, pero se imaginaba que iba a ser algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, así como lo era ella.

La mujer lo soltó y buscó en los bolsillos de su ropa, se tocó el pecho y ya un tanto desesperada, se levantó. Kakashi se puso de pie dándole lugar para que buscara con más tranquilidad. La puerta sonó y él le dio paso a alguien más. La voz era conocida, él sabía que era Sasuke que había regresado a la aldea y esperaba, que con buenas noticias. El sexto, volteó a ver a Fuyuki y se dio con que no estaba. La buscó con la mirada en la oficina y no logró encontrarla, sin poder entender en qué momento se había escapado de su vista ¡definitivamente era un as para los escapes! Sasuke no pasó por alto su expresión contrariada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi acosadora desapareció.

—Siempre está en el lugar que menos esperas —se burló Sasuke.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Eso no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo y necesitaba hallarla. Había varias cosas que quería preguntarle a Fuyuki.

—Toma. En unos días, volveré a salir —le especificó sin dar muchos detalles. Traía un pergamino bastante grande en esta ocasión.

—¿Hay algo más para que tengas tanta prisa? Ni siquiera has visto a Sakura ¿no? —dijo Kakashi al ver a su ex alumno.

—Encontré una guarida donde aún había experimentos genéticos. No sé si hay más. Guardé toda la información aquí —le entregó otro pergamino— pero quiero confirmar que no haya más como esas —dijo sin emoción alguna el ninja. Kakashi recibió el pergamino sin decir una sola palabra. Seguramente, las guaridas de Orochimaru y de Danzo eran demasiadas como para encontrarlas a todas rápidamente, y mientras que no hubiera nadie que quisiera retomar esos horrendos y crueles experimentos, no importaba si demoraba un poco más.

En su juventud, él se había tomado con esas locuras de la genética y había sido demasiado. Ahora, Sasuke pasaba por lo mismo y aún así, le traía viejos y malos recuerdos. Pero confiaba en que su discípulo iba a poder con ello y no iba a dejar rastros de nada. Por lo pronto, él evaluaría su desempeño en la misión.

Se retiró y volvió a quedar solo en su oficina una vez más, cayendo en la silla y echando la espalda contra el respaldo, se hundió en un largo y profundo suspiro. Alzó la vista y miró al techo preguntándose cuándo iba a tener un minuto de paz.

*****

La noche ya estaba bien entrada. Kakashi apenas estaba terminando de revisar unos papeles que Shizune le había traído a último momento. se quedó hasta pasada la medianoche en la oficina y hasta pensó en no volver a su casa y simplemente, descansar en una de las habitaciones de la torre del Hokage, sin embargo, la opción de estar en una de esas camas que no eran propias lo hizo sentirse incomodo y ni siquiera se había acercado a ellas. No había nada como descansar en la propia cama y por demorarse unos quince minutos en ir a su hogar no iba a perder una buena noche de sueño. Apagó las luces y dejó el trabajo a medias, ya no tenía capacidad mental para seguir tratando con ello. Prefería el campo de batalla, siempre lo iba a preferir que pasar el día encerrado en una habitación sofocante, llena de trabajo. No entendía como su maestro había podido soportarlo tan bien. Tampoco el tercero o la quinta, quién era conocida por sus vicios… y estar en la oficina no era compatible con ello.

Llegó a la casa cansado, se dio una ducha rápida y cayó en la cama. No tenía ánimos para cenar, así que no cocinó nada, sólo apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y pensó en dormir hasta tarde en la mañana. Era el Hokage después de todo ¿podía darse el lujo de llegar dos o tres horas tardes para compensar la falta de sueño? Sí, podía. Al menos, él ya se había convencido de que lo haría. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Como a los veinte minutos, la ventana de su habitación se abrió. Una silueta femenina con una larga cabellera verde entró sin pedir permiso viendo al hombre que dormía en la cama y conteniendo la alegría. La casa era pequeña y se pudo guiar bien. El ninja se despertó alerta al sentir la presencia ajena en su morada, viendo el rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna: Fuyuki. La sostuvo de las muñecas, sin soltarla ni aflojar el agarre.

—¿Ni para dormir te quitas la máscara? —Cortó el silencio tenso del ambiente, pero su mirada aguda no tuvo ni una pisca de amabilidad.

—¿Por qué entraste aquí? —Preguntó finalmente él, aún entre la duda de soltar sus muñecas o no.

—Quería verte ¿Es un delito?

—Si lo haces de noche y hurtadillas, sí, lo es. Pareces una acosadora —finalmente, soltó sus manos, como si creyera en sus palabras.

—Bueno, lo diré de otra forma: vine a enseñarte que hay algo mejor que sólo mirar.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Fuyuki estiró sus manos y acarició su rostro suavemente. Él atrapó una de ellas y la detuvo.

—Me da curiosidad saber qué escondes debajo de esa máscara —se sinceró apoyando su rodilla en la cama para luego, apoyar la otra y acomodarse haciéndose un lugar ahí— pero no lo veré, si eso es lo que te preocupa —se río levemente acortando distancias entre ambos, rozando sus labios contra los de él a través de la máscara.

El movimiento audaz de la mujer tomó de sorpresa a Kakashi, abriendo los ojos de par en par. El beso de Fuyuki era una mezcla tan extraña de ternura y hambre de él que acabó correspondiéndole para hacerle un lugar en la cama al rodearla por la cintura suavemente. Desconocía esos sentimientos y aunque le eran extraños no así incómodos. La sensación de fuego en la boca de su estómago subía y se extendía por todo su cuerpo cediendo al deseo. No lo había dicho, ni lo diría aún: ella le interesaba, pero estaba la edad ¿qué haría un hombre de treinta y cuatro y una jovencita de diecinueve? Ni siquiera edad legal tenía para estar queriéndose meter entre sus sábanas.

—Fuyuki-chan, detente —le pidió sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Carajo, Kakashi-kun ¿cuándo vas a madurar y empotrarme contra la pared? —Soltó frustrada inflando los mofletes.

—¿Tú me hablas de madurar? —Su expresión cansada se intensificó— Fuyuki-chan, eres una dama, no deberías andar diciendo esas cosas tan vulgares.

—Pero quiero que me hagas todas esas vulgaridades —lo echó contra la cama poniéndose encima de él. Kakashi tragó duró cuando la vio acercarse de nuevo hacia su rostro, tomándola por los brazos y dando vuelta los roles una vez más, llegando a detenerla al quedar encima suyo.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la suya, sin poder moverse por la presión de sus brazos y el peso de él encima de ella. Estaba bastante frustrada de haber llegado hasta ahí sin poder conseguir nada, aunque sabía algo sobre él: sus besos eran su debilidad. No se negaba a ellos y hasta los correspondía dejándose llevar por ella, sólo debía encontrar su mayor debilidad para poder llegar al siguiente paso.

—No sabía que eras de esos, Kakashi-kun ¿Vas a someterme? —Alzó las cejas con picardía haciendo que se diera cuenta de la postura en la que seguía.

Kakashi prefería no hablar de eso y menos, con ella.

—Duerme aquí. Me iré al sofá —dijo levantándose de encima cuando los brazos frágiles de ella lo apresaron y lo volvieron a dejar en la cama.

—Yo vine a dormir contigo.

—Fuyuki…

—¿Ni siquiera me dejaras compartir la cama? —susurró contra su espalda y aún cuando tenía su camiseta puesta, la calidez de su aliento traspasó la tela causándole un estremecimiento. Nunca había estado tan cerca ni había sido tan íntimo con una mujer como lo era con ella ahora. Su vida como ninja siempre había estado concentrada en las misiones, su trabajo y su tiempo libre, al entrenamiento y sus libros. No había cabida para el amor entre todas esas obligaciones y llegaba ella y pretendía ponerle la vida de cabeza con su presencia.

Quiso quitar los brazos de Fuyuki de encima suyo volteando a verla y ella volvió a atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, en unos de esos besos que le quitaban el aliento, la estabilidad y los pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta, la abrazaba por la cintura contra su pecho: de nuevo, ella le ganaba.

—Dor… compartiré la cama contigo —le dijo corrigiéndose que, si conocía a la mujer como creía conocerla, podría malinterpretar las cosas. Y era mejor no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Vainilla.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño confuso mientras ella se reía y volvía a besarlo.

—Buenas noches —fue todo lo que ella le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir inhalando su perfume con el latido de su corazón galopante como su canción de cuna.

No sabía qué había hecho, pero creía al verla tan plácida dormida entre sus brazos, que fue una buena decisión.

Una sabia decisión: había cedido a su amor.


End file.
